Die Wüstenratten
by silverbullet27
Summary: Wie aus Carsaib Durza wurde: über die Lehrjahre eines Zauberlehrlings in Alagaësia. Abgeschlossen!
1. Chapter 1

**Die Wüstenratten **

Autorin: silverbullet27

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Christopher Paolini, Random House, dem cbj-Verlag und 20th Century Fox – mit Ausnahme von Anjia, die auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und habe es auch nicht vor. Nach dem Spielen lege ich die Püppchen wieder brav zurück in die Spielkiste, versprochen!

Rating: ... ab 12 wäre wohl okay!

**Prolog**

Erinnerungsfetzen, lange verdrängt, hervorgebracht von einem fremden, feindlichen Geist wirbelten umher. Der junge Mann, der er einmal war, erwachte aus dem schier endlosen Albtraum aus Blut und Gewalt, Niedertracht und Hass, den der Dämon über ihn gebracht hatte. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, die Zeit, in der die eisigen Ketten sich lockerten. „Anjia?" flüsterte er, während der Dämon im Todeskampf brüllte. Und noch einmal: „Anjia? Er stirbt!" Aber Anjia antwortete nicht. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte sie aufgehört, mit ihm zu reden. Dennoch spürte auch sie die Freiheit, die sich ihnen näherte.

Aber welche Freiheit war das? Selbst zu Geistern geworden, hatten sie nur wenig zu erwarten. Wenn sie lang genug im Halbschatten gewartet hätten, würden sie sich selbst ein Gefäß suchen, um noch einmal das Leben, oder etwas lebensähnliches, zu spüren. Würden sie dabei genauso gnadenlos sein wie ihr Bezwinger? War es nicht ein wenig Gnade gewesen, sie beide an sich zu fesseln? Eine wirre, grausame und widerliche Form der Gnade?

Der Riss im Gefüge wurde größer und alle drei drängten aus dem zerstörten Körper: Anjia, Carsaib und Durza. Wild wirbelnd stoben sie davon, hinaus aus Farthen Dûr, jeder für sich.

Der Schatten war vernichtet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1**

Mühsam öffnete Carsaib die Augen, als ein Schatten auf sein Gesicht fiel. Er blinzelte und sah zunächst nichts, da die Wüstensonne immer noch erbarmungslos hoch am Himmel stand und den weißen Sand der Düne grell leuchten ließ.

„Was haben wir denn da?" brummelte eine tiefe Stimme, gefolgt von trockenem Husten.

Der Junge wollte antworten, doch seine Lippen rissen bei der kleinsten Bewegung ein und die Zunge in seinem Mund war geschwollen und fühlte sich an wie aus Sandpapier. Er sog verzweifelt die Luft ein und verschluckte sich fast an dem Sand, der alles zu durchdringen schien. Langsam erkannte er etwas: das wettergegerbte, zerfurchte Gesicht eines alten Mannes, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. „Du lebst wohl noch, was?" fragte der Alte und runzelte die Stirn über blitzenden schwarzen Augen. „Da wird Anjia aber gar nicht glücklich sein. Noch ein Maul zu stopfen. Nein, nein, gar nicht glücklich..." Ein Esel brüllte und Carsaib sank wieder hinab in die Bewußtlosigkeit.

Er wusste nicht, wie lang er in traumlosen Tiefen verbracht hatte, als er erwachte und eine Frau summen hörte. Er kannte das Lied nicht und wusste auch nicht, wo er sich befand. Angenehme Kühle umgab ihn, ein feuchter Lappen lag auf seiner Stirn und das Licht war gedämpft. Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Er hörte Schritte und das Summen kam näher. Eine verhüllte Gestalt näherte sich ihm mit einer Schüssel in der Hand, die sie nahe seines Kopfes auf einem klapprigen Schemel abstellte. Sie beugte sich über ihn und tastete nach dem kühlenden Lappen, bis sie ihn fand. Das braune Kopftuch rutschte zur Seite und Carsaib erkannte eine junge Frau, nicht viel älter als er selbst. Sie summte immer noch leise vor sich und schien nicht zu bemerken, daß er sie anstarrte. Sie tastete nach der Schüssel und tauchte den Lappen in klares Wasser, drückte ihn aus und tastete vorsichtig nach dem Gesicht ihres Patienten. Ein Lichtstrahl fiel auf ihre Wange und der Nomadenjunge blickte in tote Augen - die Frau war blind!

Zärtlich legte sie den Lappen zurück auf seine Stirn, dessen Kühle ihn zu verbrennen schien. Seine Zunge war immer noch geschwollen und schien seinen ganzen Rachen auszufüllen, sein Hals brannte wie Feuer und kein Ton entrang sich seiner Kehle, als die junge Frau sich von seinem Lager erhob und ihn allein zurückließ. Es dauerte nicht lang, dann umfing ihn wieder die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Ist er immer noch nicht wach?" fragte der alte Mann und leuchtete mit einer Kerze in das von der Wüste geschundene Gesicht des Jungen. Carsaib versuchte die Benommenheit abzuschütteln und die Augen zu öffnen, doch nicht einmal das wollte ihm gelingen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er dem Gespräch: „Ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, daß er es schaffen wird.", antwortete eine Frauenstimme, wahrscheinlich die seiner jungen Pflegerin: „Seine Haut hast du gut hinbekommen, ich spüre keine Verbrennungen mehr. Auch scheint das Fieber nachzulassen..."

„Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen, daß er gar nicht geheilt werden will" raspelte die Stimme des alten Mannes, „welcher Irrsinn soll ihn sonst ohne Verpflegung und Wasser in die Wüste gejagt haben, außer der Wunsch nach dem Tod?"

„Vielleicht ist er aus einer Sklavenkarawane entkommen? Dann ist es ihm wahrscheinlich egal gewesen, wie es weitergeht." Die junge Frau kam nun näher: „Und du weißt, daß die Fänger wieder in der Gegend sind, Vater..."

Carsaib spürte ein Kratzen in seiner Kehle und musste husten. Schmerzhaft zuckten die Muskeln seines Körpers, aber endlich konnte er die Augen öffnen. Der Schein der Kerze brannte in seinen Augen, aber das war nicht halb so schlimm wie der bohrende Schmerz, der in jeder Faser stach, als er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

„Na, na, nun mal langsam! Du hast einiges durchgemacht, Junge!" Behutsam half der alte Mann ihm in eine halbsitzende Stellung, den Schopf an die alte aber kraftvolle Brust gelehnt. „Trink einen Schluck!"

Carsaib tat wie ihm geheißen und nippte eine bittere Flüssigkeit aus einer flachen Trinkschale, die ihm von der Frau gereicht worden war. Es schmeckte widerlich, aber das Brennen in seinem Körper schien nachzulassen. Gierig trank er noch einmal und verschluckte sich. Trotzdem ließ er nur widerwillig von der Schale ab, als der Alte sie ihm wegzog. Vorsichtig wurde sein Kopf wieder auf das strohgefüllte Kissen gelegt und sein Retter setzte sich auf jenen Schemel, wo einmal eine Wasserschale gestanden hatte, wie sich Carsaib zu erinnern glaubte.

„Meinst du, er kann schon etwas Suppe trinken?", fragte die Frau und als der Mann zustimmend brummte, huschte sie davon.

„Wo... wo bin ich?", brachte Carsaib mühsam über die Lippen, einen Hustenreiz niederkämpfend.

„In Sicherheit." Der Alte lächelte. „Im Haus von Haeg. Oder wie meine Tochter Anjia gern sagt: in der einzig bewohnbaren Höhle von Hadarac." Der Mann hielt kurz inne, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich bin übrigens Haeg. Und da kommt auch schon Anjia mit deiner Suppe." Er stand auf und schob seine blinde Tochter auf den Schemel, in der Hand hielt sie eine dampfende Schale voll Suppe. „Die Spezialität des Hauses..." Sie lächelte und reichte Carsaib die Schale, so gut sie abschätzen konnte, wo sich sein Mund befand. Der junge Mann setzte sich soweit auf, wie er konnte und griff nach der Schale, doch Anjia ließ sie nicht los. „Trink einfach. Ich habe keine Lust, schon wieder das Stroh im Bett zu wechseln, nur weil dir die Suppe entgleitet!"

Auch die Suppe hatte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack, aber sie war trinkbar. Ein wenig zu heiß vielleicht, aber der Duft hatte seinen Hunger geweckt und schnell schluckte er die salzige Brühe hinunter. Statt der Hitze, die ihn die letzten Tage in seiner Erinnerung ausgefüllt hatte, breitete sich nun eine wohlige Wärme und Hoffnung in ihm aus. Nach dem letzten Tropfen sank er dankbar zurück auf sein Lager und flüsterte: „Ich heiße Carsaib..."

Haeg nickte und strich seiner Tochter über die Schulter. „Willkommen in unserem Heim, kleine Wüstenratte!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2**

Die Tage vergingen und Carsaib wurde zusehends stärker. Anfangs lag er die meiste Zeit schlafend auf seinem Lager, nur unterbrochen von Anjia, die ihm Essen und Trinken brachte und gelegentlichen Besuchen von Haeg, der sich leise mit ihm unterhielt. Der junge Mann erzählte vom Tod seiner Eltern und wie er den Mördern entkommen war. Von seiner ohnmächtigen Trauer und seinem ziellosen Gang in die Wüste. Haeg nickte meist nur und gab brummende Töne von sich, wenn er glaubte, Carsaib benötige Zustimmung bei seinen Aussagen. Von sich und seiner Tochter erzählte er wenig, doch das fiel dem Kranken erst später auf. Anjia selbst summte die meiste Zeit irgendwelche ihm unbekannten Melodien und sprach nur wenig. Auch wenn sie sich um ihn kümmerte, schien sie nicht begeistert von Carsaibs Anwesenheit zu sein.

Eines Tages fühlte Carsaib sich stark genug, um aufzustehen. Mühsam kämpfte er gegen die bleiernde Schwere in seinen Gliedern und setzte sich auf die Kante seines Lagers. Schwindel überfiel ihn und er holte tief Luft, um Gleichgewicht ringend. In seinen Ohren rauschte wild das Blut. Als das Rauschen und der Schwindel nachließen, setzte er vorsichtig die Füße auf den Boden und stemmte sich hoch. Zuerst schienen seine Beine wegzusacken, doch mit Verbissenheit hielt er sich aufrecht, stützte sich an den rauhen Sandsteinwänden und folgte dem Summen und dem regelmäßigen Klacken, das ihn seit Tagen verwunderte. Schleppenden Schrittes zog er sich durch einen dunklen Gang, vorbei an mehreren kleinen Räumen, die in das Gestein geschlagen worden waren. Es gab kleine Öffnungen nach draußen, doch diese waren zum Schutz gegen die eindringende Wüstenhitze mit bunten Tüchern verhängt worden. Immer weiter zog er sich durch die Höhle, bis er in einen helleren und größeren Wohnraum trat.

Anjia saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm an einem großen Webstuhl und schoss Schiffchen um Schiffchen feinsten Garns durch das Gewebe, trat dem den Füßen auf ein Pedal um das Webfach zu wechseln, wobei das geheimnisvolle Klacken entstand. Sie hörte auf zu summen und sagte, nicht unfreundlich: „Solltest du nicht lieber noch etwas im Bett bleiben?"

Carsaib schüttelte den Kopf, dann fiel ihm wieder ein, daß Anjia dieses nicht einmal dann gesehen hätte, wenn sie nicht mit dem Rücken zu ihm gesessen hätte, immer noch webend. „Nein, ich kann nicht mehr liegen." Er schaute sich um und ließ sich auf einen Hocker an einem wackeligen Tisch fallen. „Wo ist dein Vater?"

Anjia webte ungerührt weiter und antwortete: „Auf dem Markt in Gil'ead. Er wird noch ein paar Tage unterwegs sein."

Erneut überkam Carsaib ein heftiger Schwindel und er klammerte sich an den wackligen Tisch. Leise fluchte er vor sich hin und versuchte, den Tisch wieder gerade zu richten. Doch sein Gewicht hatte einem der Beine den letzten Rest gegeben und es knickte immer wieder weg. Anjia hatte ihre Weberei kurz unterbrochen und wandte ihm halb das Gesicht zu: „Ich hoffe, du kannst mit Werkzeugen umgehen. Was du zerstörst, musst du reparieren!"

Er schnaubte leise. „Zeig mir, wo das Werkzeug ist, und ich werde den Tisch besser machen, als er vorher war!"

„Was keine Kunst wäre...", entgegnete sie und legte das Webschiffchen beiseite. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und Carsaib wusste nicht, ob sie sich über ihn lustig machte oder ihn einfach nur hasste. Sie stand auf und zog unter einer Bank an der Wand eine Kiste hervor, in der sich Werkzeuge über einige wenige Nägel befanden. „Stell alles wieder dahin, wo es war, sonst finde ich mich nicht mehr zurecht", ermahnte sie ihn und ging zurück zu ihrem Webstuhl.

Wütend spielte der junge Mann kurz mit dem Gedanken, sämtliche Möbelstücke in der Höhle zu verrücken, nur um Anjia zu ärgern. Nein, das war keine Form, Dankbarkeit für seine Rettung zu zeigen, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung und begann, den Tisch zu reparieren, während die Blinde mit höchster Kunstfertigkeit ein durchscheinendes blaues Gewebe erstellte. Immer wieder blickte Carsaib von seiner eigenen Arbeit auf und betrachtete das Voranschreiten der Weberei. In Stunden schienen nur wenige Zentimeter zu entstehen.

Er selbst nahm sich nach dem Tisch noch einen instabilen Hocker vor und schwitzte vor Anstrengung und Hitze, die trotz der Tücher durch die Fensteröffnungen kroch. Gegen Abend wurde die Hitze erträglicher und Carsaib entzündete eine Kerze. Endlich ließ auch Anjia von ihrer Arbeit ab und trat hinüber zum Tisch, an dem er mittlerweile müde saß. Sie prüfte die Stabilität des Tisches und lächelte breit. „Gut. Heute hast du dir dein Essen verdient." Mit schnellen Schritten trat sie zur Kochstelle und schürte ein Feuer, über dem ein Topf hing. Sie warf verschiedene Kräuter und einige kleine Fleischstücke hinein, aus denen sie einen dicken Eintopf kochte. Carsaib ahnte, daß es nur selten so ein reichliches Mahl in diesem Haus gab und schämte sich für seine Wut, die er schon wieder für die Blinde empfunden hatte.

Er half ihr, den Tisch zu decken und schnitt Brot auf, daß sie erst am Morgen gebacken haben musste. Es war frisch und der Eintopf schmeckte herrlich dazu. Über ihre dampfenden Schüsseln gebeugt, aßen sie schweigend und Carsaib versuchte, nicht ständig in ihre leblosen Augen zu starren. Sie waren schwarz wie die ihres Vaters, aber sie blickten stumpf, es fehlten das Glitzern und die Bewegung darin. Ob sie schon immer blind war? Noch bevor sie ihr Mahl beendet hatten, platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Warum bist du so abweisend zu mir?"

Anjia legte den hölzernen Löffeln beiseite und schluckte schwer. Die Antwort fiel ihr nicht leicht, das konnte er spüren: „Vater und ich kommen kaum aus. Und statt etwas zu essen mitzubringen, schleppt er dich nach Haus. Ich weiß, es ist nicht richtig, aber ich bin wütend auf dich."

Er nickte und fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ja, er musste für diese Wüstenbewohner wirklich eine Belastung sein. „Es... es tut mir Leid", stammelte er, „ich... ich werde versuchen, mich nützlich zu machen."

Nun war es an Anjia, rot zu werden. „Nein, werde erst einmal gesund, dann sehen wir weiter. Es wird einen Grund geben, warum die Götter dich zu uns brachten." Sie nestelte verlegen an ihrem Gewand herum und Carsaib musste lächeln. Er stand auf und räumte den Tisch ab, wobei er Anjia mehrmals sanft auf ihren Stuhl zurück drängen musste. „Du hast genug getan und mir geht es schon wirklich viel besser", erklärte er und während er es aussprach, wusste er, daß es stimmte. Er wurde wieder gesund. Er, der eigentlich sterben wollte.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3**

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte Carsaib damit, dringend notwendige Reparaturen im Haushalt seiner Gastgeber auszuführen. Als ihm die Nägel ausgingen, schnitzte er Holzdübel, wie er es von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, und verwendete diese. Anjia webte die meiste Zeit summend vor sich hin und manchmal verbrachte der junge Mann Stunden damit, ihr zuzuschauen. Ihre Arbeit war eintönig und gleichförmig, ließ ihn in eine Art Trance fallen, in der ihn seltsame, aber nicht beunruhigende Bilder heimsuchten.

Am dritten Tag führte Anjia ihn auf seinen Wunsch aus der Höhle hinaus. Die Wohnstatt war in eine kleine Sandsteinfelsformation geschlagen worden und war über einige unregelmäßige Stufen zu erreichen. Direkt unter der Wohnhöhle war ein Stall für den Esel in den Fels getrieben worden, daneben ging es zu einem unterirdischen Lagerraum, den Anjia ihm zeigte. Die Vorräte darin waren mehr als dürftig. „Vater bringt neues Mehl mit. Kräuter müssen wir sammeln und Tiere... nun ja. Die muß Vater erlegen. Mein Jagdglück ist beschränkt." Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und Carsaib fühlte sich unangenehm berührt. In ihrer vertrauten Umgebung bewegte sich die junge Frau so sicher und gewandt, daß er manchmal vergaß, daß sie nicht sehen konnte. Er konnte sich nur schwerlich vorstellen, wie es sein musste, von jeder Veränderung in der Umgebung getroffen zu werden wie von einem Stein.

Anjia riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken und zerrte ihn am Ärmel seines zerschlissenen Gewandes weiter in die Lagerräume hinein. „Vater erzählte, du und deine Familie wären Nomaden gewesen. Dann kennst du sicher den wahren Reichtum der Wüste, oder?"

Er schaute verständnislos und versuchte, sich in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit zu orientieren. „Anjia, ich brauche Licht! Ich sehe nichts mehr..." Als sie ihn dann auch noch losließ, kroch ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Verzweiflung in ihn. Auch wenn der Ausgang nicht weit war, in der fast völligen Dunkelheit, in der sie nun standen – war sie überhaupt noch bei ihm? – fühlte er sich hilflos und ausgeliefert. Sie flüsterte: „Brisingr!" und eine Fackel entflammte. Carsaib war einen Moment geblendet, dann sah er sich um. „Die, die wirklich reich sind in der Wüste sind die, die Zugang zu Wasser haben!" Anjia lächelte im flackernden Feuerschein und wies auf einen kleinen unterirdischen Tümpel. „Das Wasser ist rein und strömt tiefer im Fels aus einer Quelle, staut sich hier und versiegt wieder, bevor es ans Licht tritt. Selbst in den trockensten Jahren hatten wir bisher immer genug Wasser!", erklärte sie nicht ohne Stolz und er verstand: bei allem Unbill war es dennoch möglich, hier zu überleben. Dann tat er das, was ihm das einzig richtige zu sein schien: er fragte, wo die Jagdwaffen wären, damit er seinen Anteil an der Arbeit besser erfüllen könne. Anjia lächelte zufrieden, bevor sie die Fackel löschte und ihn wieder hinaus in die Sonne führte.

Es wäre Carsaib lieber gewesen, wenn er mehr Glück auf der Jagd gehabt hätte, aber Anjia freute sich aufrichtig über alles, was er anschleppte. Meist waren es nur die ungefähr fußlangen Echsen, die es relativ häufig in der Umgebung zu geben schien, aber auch erstaunlich große Mäuse und einmal sogar ein verirrter Vogel fanden ihren Weg in Anjias Kochtopf. Am Tag, als Haeg aus der Stadt zurückkehrte und den mit Vorräten überladenen Esel von seiner Last befreite um die Lagerräume zu füllen, gingen zwei kleine (und wie sich später herausstellen sollte, ziemlich zähe) Kaninchen in Carsaibs Falle. Am Abend saßen die drei lange am Feuer, tranken bittersüßen Dattelwein und lauschten den Erzählungen aus der Stadt.

Haeg verkaufte regelmäßig Anjias Webwaren auf dem Markt in Gil'ead und erstand davon Mehl, Kräuter und etliches, was sie nicht selbst anfertigen oder finden konnten. Mit dem Kauf erwarb der alte Mann auch immer den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch. Der Sohn des Statthalters war angeblich auf Brautschau und Haeg schlug seiner Tochter scherzhaft vor, sich ihm vorzustellen. Anjia lachte laut auf und riet ihrem Vater, nicht immer die Westkräuter in seiner Pfeife zu schmauchen, da sie ihm auf Dauer den Verstand zu rauben schienen. Es gab noch mehr zu erzählen und die meiste Zeit lachten sie gemeinsam, nur als das Gespräch kurz auf die Drachenreiter kam, wurde der Ton ernster. Carsaib hatte nie mit ihnen zu tun gehabt und seine Eltern hatten ihm nur wenig von ihnen erzählt. Haeg und Anjia hingegen schienen wütend auf die Ordnungshüter der drei Reiche. Als der junge Mann gerade fragen wollte, warum dies so sein, wechselte Haeg schnell das Thema. „Du bist also wieder gesund und machst dich nützlich, ja?", fragte er und stopfte seine Pfeife mit eben jenen Kräutern, über die seine Tochter die Nase rümpfte.

„Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld", begann Carsaib, doch der Alte unterbrach ihn: „Schnickschnack, es ist die Pflicht eines jeden Menschen, einem in Not Geratenden zu helfen. Die Zwerge und die Elfen mögen das anders sehen und anders handeln, aber hier in diesem Haus ist das so." Er machte eine Pause, sog an seiner Pfeife und blickte ihm durch den Rauch hindurch tief in die Augen. „Die Frage ist, was willst DU mit deinem Leben jetzt anfangen?"

Carsaib blickte beschämt zu Boden. In den letzten Tagen hatte er nie an die Zukunft gedacht, immer nur für den Moment gelebt und gehandelt. Er hatte das getan, was notwendig war, nicht aber Pläne geschmiedet oder sich gefragt, wie lang er wohl hier bleiben könnte. Der Fels um ihn herum gab ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit, Anjias Freude über seine Arbeit erfüllte ihn mit Stolz und für Haeg... empfand er viel. So viel wie für einen Vater. Oder einen väterlichen Freund. Und der Alte machte ihm das auch nicht schwer, ganz im Gegenteil. Mit einmal überkam Carsaib Furcht, die beiden verlassen zu müssen. Noch einmal eine Familie zu verlieren. Auch wenn er erst wenige Wochen hier war, so fühlte er sich dennoch wohl und geborgen, viel mehr, als je zuvor. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er rang nach Worten, aber nichts, was ihm in den Sinn kam, schien angebracht zu sein.

Anjia erhob sich und legte beim Aufstehen kurz die Hand auf die Schulter ihres Vaters. Haeg nickte und legte die mittlerweile erloschene Pfeife beiseite. „Wie du zweifellos bemerkt hast", begann er, „fehlt es uns an Hilfe. Anjia tut Vieles, aber ihr sind Grenzen gesetzt. Und meine Hände sind mittlerweile zu ungeschickt, um noch Großes zu vollbringen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du bei uns bleiben. Zumindest für eine Weile. Wir würden uns darüber freuen." Anjia nickte zustimmend, während sie das Feuer schürte.

Mit rauer Stimme flüsterte Carsaib: „Mich würde das nicht weniger freuen..."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 4**

Den Kopf noch schwer vom bittersüßen Wein, erwachte Carsaib spät am nächsten Morgen und war dankbar für die Dunkelheit, die in seiner Kammer herrschte. Haeg und Anjia waren schon auf und unterhielten sich. Unwillig sich schon zu bewegen, blieb er noch etwas liegen und lauschte den Stimmen mit geschlossenen Augen, wobei sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl: er war glücklich und dieses Glücksgefühl durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper. So hatte er sich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit er mit seinen Eltern im Grüngrundtal gewesen war.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter und Carsaib verstand nun ganze Sätze. Vater und Tochter stritten miteinander und der junge Mann fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich: er wollte keinen Streit belauschen, andererseits ging es vielleicht um ihn und er könnte etwas an sich verändern, oder... er wußte selbst nicht, blieb aber liegen und lauschte gebannt der Unterhaltung.

„...wenn ich es dir doch sage: Manel ist sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubt schon von Kazit'ra gelesen oder zumindest gehört zu haben!" Haeg wurde ärgerlich.

„Manel glaubt immer, schon von allem gehört zu haben! Und immer das Schlechteste!", fauchte Anjia und ein dumpfes Poltern ließ darauf schließen, daß sie gerade ihre Holzschale in die Waschwanne geworfen hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber in diesem Fall war er wirklich besorgt. Er will weiter nachforschen und mir nächsten Monat berichten. Wenn du vielleicht bis dahin auf ihre Dienste verzichten..."

„Verzichten?", brauste Anjia auf, „Und wie soll ich dann das Garn bekommen? Wenn ich kein Garn mehr habe, brauchst du auch nicht mehr nach Gil'ead, weil wir nichts mehr zu verkaufen haben!"

„Still jetzt!" Haeg schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Carsaib könnte dir helfen. Oder wir suchen einen anderen Geist, aber Kazit'ra will ich nicht mehr in dir wissen!"

„Sie hat mich nie enttäuscht und ich kann sie kontrollieren! Wie willst du mich davon abhalten sie zu rufen?"

„ANJIA! Verflucht noch mal, ich bin immer noch dein Vater!"

„UND ICH BIN BLIND!", schrie sie, „Ich hasse das! Ich hasse es, nichts tun zu können! Immer auf die Hilfe anderer bauen zu müssen! Kazit'ra lässt mich sehen, lässt mich Dinge selbst machen!"

Carsaib versuchte sich einen Reim auf das Gehörte zu machen, während sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn immer mehr zu erdrücken schien. Er kannte nur einen Menschen, der Geister rufen konnte: der Zauberer des Stammes, bei dem er mit seinen Eltern früher gelebt hatte. Ein widerlicher, machtgieriger und neiderfüllter Mensch. ER war es auch, der Carsaibs Vater des Eidbruchs beschuldigt hatte, obwohl die Beweise fehlten. Konnte es wirklich sein, daß seine neue Familie mit Zauberei zu tun hatte?

Haegs Stimme wurde wieder leiser und Carsaib musste sich anstrengen, etwas zu verstehen: „... weiß ich doch. Aber wenn wir einen anderen Geist finden würden, könntest du..."

„Wie lang soll das dauern? Bis wir verhungert sind? Nein, du hast zwei Jahre gebraucht, um Kazit'ra zu finden und nun gebe ich sie nicht mehr her! Sie ist kein böser Geist!" Anjia schluchzte auf und ein weiteres dumpfes Poltern erklang. Entweder war sie aufgesprungen und ihr Schemel umgekippt, oder sie hatte noch etwas mit Wut in die Waschwanne geworfen.

Das reichte. Carsaib stand auf und zog sich an, griff nach den Jagdwaffen und stürmte durch die Höhle. Als er in den großen Wohnraum kam, hatte Haeg seine weinende Tochter an sich gedrückt und sprach leise auf sie ein. „Entschuldigt mich...", stammelte Carsaib und huschte nach draußen, in die stechende Wüstensonne. Das gleißende Licht traf ihn wie ein Schlag und er torkelte leicht, als er die schiefen Stufen hinunter rannte. Unten angekommen, blieb er zunächst unschlüssig stehen. Er hatte noch nichts getrunken und der Nachgeschmack des Weins reizte ihn nicht unerheblich. Im Stall fand er einen Wasserschlauch, den er mit kaltem Höhlenwasser füllte, dann lief er so schnell er konnte nach Süden in die Wüste hinein.

Er dachte nicht nach, wollte nur schnell weg und lief, bis er schwer atmend auf einer Düne stürzte und liegen blieb. Was sollte er nur tun? Haeg ein Zauberer? Was hatte dieser gutmütige Mann mit Geistern zu tun? Und Anjia? Was meinte sie, das sie sehen könnte, wenn sie diesen Geist rief? In Carsaibs Kopf drehte sich alles. Ihm war schlecht von der Hitze, vom Wein des Vorabends und von dem neuen Wissen, das ihm... Furcht einjagte. Er erhob sich halb und übergab sich, bis er das Gefühl hatte, völlig entleert zu sein.

Mühsam schleppte er sich einige Meter weiter und trank einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Schlauch. Das Bittere blieb in seinem Mund, aber er beruhigte sich langsam. War er wirklich so dumm gewesen, erneut ohne Ziel in die Wüste zu laufen? Gut, dieses Mal hatte er an Wasser gedacht, auch die Jagdwaffen hatte er mitgenommen. Aber wie weit würde er wirklich damit kommen? Obwohl er in der brennenden Mittagssonne auf einer glühenden Sanddüne saß, überfiel ihn ein kaltes Frösteln. Hilflos schaute er sich um und suchte irgendetwas, das ihm Hoffnung zu geben vermochte. Doch da war nichts außer Sand, Sonne und schier unerträgliche Hitze.

Haeg und Anjia waren gute Menschen. Sie hatten ihm das Leben gerettet, ihn gepflegt und das Wenige, das sie besaßen, mit ihm geteilt. Sie hatten ihn gebeten, Teil ihrer Gemeinschaft zu werden. Konnten das wirklich böse Zauberer sein, die mit Hilfe von Geistern ihre persönliche Macht zu vergrößern suchten? Hätten sie dann nicht in einer der großen Städte gewohnt und Geld für ihre Dienste genommen? Oder waren die Drachenreiter der Grund, daß sie das nicht tun konnten? Waren seine Gastgeber deshalb so schlecht auf die Hüter der Ordnung in den Drei Reichen zu sprechen? Wurden sie vielleicht verfolgt? Aber dann wäre es doch Wahnsinn, daß Haeg alle paar Wochen nach Gil'ead reiste. Und wer war Manel? In Carsaibs Kopf schwirrten die abwegigsten Gedanken umher.

Es war bereits dunkel, als Anjia ein Geräusch hörte und ihre Weberei unterbrach. „Carsaib?", fragte sie und drehte sich der Tür zu, „Wo bist du so lang gewesen?"

„Auf der Jagd. Und ich hatte Glück.", antwortete der junge Mann knapp, „Wo ist dein Vater?" Er legte 3 fette Sandhühner auf den Tisch und stellte die Waffen in eine Zimmerecke.

Anjia hatte sich ihm nun ganz zugewendet und zog eine fragende Miene: „Er ist in seiner Bibliothek. Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du heute Morgen..."

„Mir war schlecht und ich wollte schnell hinaus", winkte Carsaib ab, „nichts weiter." Er duckte sich und betrat den niedrigen Gang, der weg von den Wohn- und Schlafräumen führte, hin zu dem Raum, den Anjia ‚Bibliothek' nannte. Im Grunde war es nur ein Raum mit einem Bücherregal und einem Tisch, an dem Haeg nun bei Kerzenlicht saß und angestrengt in einem Buch las.

Der Alte blickte erstaunt auf, als Carsaib mit ernstem Gesicht ins Zimmer trat und erklärte: „Wir müssen uns unterhalten!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 5**

„Was du da von mir verlangst, ist keine Kleinigkeit, mein Junge, und muß wohl überlegt sein." Haeg hatte geduldig zugehört gehabt und stopfte nun seine Pfeife. Schmauchend beobachtete er Carsaib, der immer noch wild entschlossen war, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, ob mit oder ohne Haegs Unterstützung. Der Alte seufzte und legte die kleinköpfige Pfeife beiseite. „Ich bin froh, daß du mir deine wahren Beweggründe genannt hast. Aber wenn ich dich ausbilden sollte, wird das einige Jahre in Anspruch nehmen. Und du wirst vielleicht feststellen, daß deine Wut sich in dieser Zeit in Nichts auflöst."

Carsaib schüttelte den Kopf: „Das glaube ich nicht. Dieser Zauberer ist schuld an dem, was mir und meinen Eltern passiert ist!" Er holte tief Luft und flehte Haeg mit großen Augen an: „Bitte! Das ist das, was ich aus meinem Leben machen will!"

„Getrieben von Hass sein? Vergeltung üben?" Haeg sog erneut an seiner Pfeife und starrte an dem jungen Mann vorbei an die Wand. „Begehe nicht den Fehler, alles was dir seit eurer Verbannung zugestoßen ist, einem alten und neidischen Stammeszauberer zuschreiben zu wollen." Haeg zwinkerte verschmitzt und lehnte sich vor: „...denn dann müsstest du ihm auch zugute halten, daß du zu uns kamst!"

Irritiert schaute Carsaib den Alten an und schluckte. Seine Eltern waren von Banditen und Sklavenfängern ermordet worden, während er wilden Hafer sammeln gegangen war. Der Stammeszauberer hatte diese Männer sicher nicht geschickt gehabt. Aber wenn sie nicht durch die falschen Anschuldigungen verbannt worden wären, hätten die Männer sie nie angegriffen. Ein einzelnes Zelt in der menschenleeren Tiefebene war sicherlich wie eine Einladung gewesen. Also war der Zauberer doch schuld. Oder nicht? Und von Haeg gerettet zu werden...

„Überleg es dir bis morgen. Ich bin die meiste Zeit hier hinten, vorausgesetzt, Anjia scheucht mich nicht wieder durch die halbe Wüste..." Der Alte kicherte und sog wieder an seiner Pfeife, als seine Tochter zu ihnen in die Bibliothek trat: „Carsaib, könntest du die Vögel noch ausnehmen und rupfen bitte? Sonst wird das heute nichts mehr mit dem Abendessen!" Sie schnupperte und fügte hinzu: „Vater, du rauchst zu viel!" Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück in den großen Wohnraum.

„Du solltest ihr lieber folgen und tun, was sie sagt! Frauen, meine liebreizende Tochter eingeschlossen, können einem Mann die Hölle auf Erden bereiten, wenn sie sich nicht fügen..." Haeg grinste breit und begann, in dem Buch weiterzulesen, das vor ihm lag. Der junge Mann war schon halb aus der Türöffnung, als Haeg noch hinzufügte: „Das Paradies liegt aber auch in ihren Händen..."

Am nächsten Morgen wiederholte Carsaib seine Bitte, von Haeg zum Zauberer ausgebildet zu werden. Anjia, die gerade den Frühstückstisch abräumte, seufzte leise. Ob ihr diese Bitte gefiel oder nicht, hätte Carsaib nicht sagen können. Anjia war ihm in vielem ein Rätsel, aber sie protestierte nicht laut, vielleicht mißfiel ihr der Gedanke ja doch nicht? Haeg unterbrach diese Gedanken indem er fragte: „Und deine Beweggründe sind immer noch die gleichen?"

Carsaib nickte. „Ich will nicht mehr von anderen beherrscht werden. Ich will dem Mann gegenübertreten, der verantwortlich für alles ist. Ich will... ich möchte mehr sein als..." Er brach mitten im Satz ab und starrte auf die Tischplatte vor ihm. Er wollte mehr sein als ein dummer Nomadenjunge, der zwar gut jagen konnte, aber sonst nicht viel zu bieten hatte. „Ich möchte ein Ziel haben...", setzte er flüsternd hinzu. Haeg lächelte, dann klatschte er voller Tatendrang in die Hände: „Nun gut, Wüstenratte. Dann bist du also ein Zauberlehrling ab sofort! Ich nehme nicht an, daß du Lesen und Schreiben kannst?"

„Nein, aber ich will es lernen!", antwortete Carsaib fest und im Augenwinkel nahm er ein flüchtiges Lächeln, das über Anjias Gesicht huschte, wahr.

Die folgenden Wochen verbrachte der junge Mann damit, tagsüber zu jagen und bis spät in die Nacht mit Haeg zusammen Lese- und Schreibübungen zu machen. Jeden Abend dröhnte ihm der Schädel und er kam sich unendlich dumm vor, aber sein Lehrherr war geduldig und ausdauernd. Mühsam kämpfte er sich durch Texte, die er noch mühsamer auf eine Wachstafel kopierte, bis seine Schrift langsam runder und leserlicher wurde. Jeden Morgen schmolzen sie die Übungen des Vorabends ein, nachdem Haeg ihm gezeigt hatte, wo seine Fehler waren, damit die Tafel abends wieder von Neuem mit Runen gefüllt werden konnte. Eines Abends überreichte der alte Zauberer seinem Schüler ein dickes, in schweres Leder gebundenes Buch über Heilkräuter und ihre Anwendung. „Lies das. Lies es laut, damit Anjia dich verbessern kann. Sie kennt das Meiste davon auswendig. Ich muß nach Gil'ead und bin in ein paar Tagen zurück."

„Heilkräuter?", fragte Carsaib irritiert und schaute seinen Meister groß an.

„Bevor du auch nur daran denken kannst, ein Zauberer zu werden, musst du ein Heiler und Hexer sein!", erklärte Haeg ernst, „Schließlich musst du unterscheiden können, ob eine Krankheit oder ein Übel natürliche oder magische Ursachen hat! Die Geister zeigen wenig Verständnis, wenn du sie rufst, obwohl du auch ohne ihre Hilfe hättest zurechtkommen können."

In diesem Moment stürmte Anjia in den Wohnraum, auf dem Arm einen Ballen feinsten Stoffes und zeterte: „Wolltest du nichts verkaufen, Vater? Wofür mache ich mir die ganze Arbeit?" Wütend schleuderte sie den Ballen auf den Esstisch und stemmte kampflustig die Hände in die Hüften.

Hjaeg lief rot an, dann griff er nach dem Stoff. „Ich wusste doch, daß ich etwas vergessen hatte..."

Carsaib musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Vater und Tochter benahmen sich manchmal wirklich wie ein altes Ehepaar. Er hatte seinem Meister am Nachmittag geholfen gehabt, die Dinge für den Markt hinunter in den Stall zu tragen, damit dieser am nächsten Morgen gleich den Esel beladen konnte. Und es waren bereits einige Ballen von Anjias Webwaren dabei gewesen. Wo sie nun diesen Stoff wieder gefunden hatte, sollte wohl ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

„Ich werde noch ein paar Tage bei Manel bleiben", kündigte Haeg am Morgen seiner Abreise an. „Manel ist ein Heilkundiger und Hexer in Gil'ead.", klärte er Carsaib auf und ignorierte die Grimasse seiner Tochter. „Ich kenne ihn schon viele Jahre und ich hoffe, daß ich mir ein paar seiner Bücher für deine Ausbildung leihen kann."

„Betrinken werdet ihr euch!", fauchte Anjia und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Betrinken und Unsinn erzählen!"

„Manchmal bist du deiner Mutter ähnlicher, als es an sich möglich ist!", lachte Haeg gutgelaunt auf. „Seid vorsichtig und passt gut auf euch auf, meine Wüstenratten! Ich bin in ungefähr zwei Wochen zurück!"

Anjias Unterlippe blieb vorgeschoben und Carsaib schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Es war offensichtlich, daß seine blinde ‚Schwester' Angst um ihren Vater hatte, aber sie hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als das zuzugeben. Als Haeg außer Sichtweite war, den schwer beladenden und röhrend protestierenden Esel hinter sich her ziehend, stupste Carsaib Anjia an. „Was möchtest du, das ich dir von der Jagd mitbringe?", fragte er sanft und versuchte die salzige Träne, die sich über ihre Wange schob, zu ignorieren.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 6**

Auch wenn Anjia etwas stiller war als sonst, so waren die nächsten Tage für Carsaib nicht anders, als die vor Haegs Abreise. Vormittags ging er auf die Jagd, nachmittags und abends quälte er sich durch das Heilkräuterbuch. Anjia bestand darauf, daß er ihr vorlas und wirklich, es wurde langsam flüssiger, auch wenn manche Worte ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachten. Eines frühen Abends, Carsaib las gerade die Verwendungsmöglichkeiten von Diestelwurzel vor, fluchte Anjia und drehte sich abrupt von ihrem Webstuhl ab. „Kein Garn mehr! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!"

Carsaib schob das Buch zur Seite und fragte: „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, nicht. Ich hätte einfach eher nach den Spinnern schauen und mir etwas mit nach oben bringen sollen." Sie seufzte. „Wenn ich jetzt gehe, könnte es morgen trocken genug zum Färben sein... vielleicht..." Die Aussicht auf einen webfreien Tag schien Anjia sehr zu beunruhigen.

„Was für Spinner und was muß trocknen?", fragte Carsaib irritiert.

„Die Seidenspinner und das Garn, du Dummkopf.", antwortete Anjia gereizt. „Die Spinner sind unten, in der Nähe vom Teich. Sie mögen es gern dunkel und feucht. Und genau dorthin werde ich jetzt gehen und ernten..."

„Ich komme mit und helfe dir.", sagte er freundlich und erhob sich von seinem Schemel.

Anjia hingegen blieb sitzen und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Es gibt da etwas... ich weiß nicht...", stammelte sie, dann nickte und schluckte sie. „Carsaib, ich rufe von Zeit zu Zeit einen Geist namens Kazit'ra und erlaube ihr, meinen Körper zu nutzen. Ich bin dann ein Schatten."

Carsaib setzte sich wieder hin und starrte Anjia an. „Ein Schatten? Du meinst, ein Geist kontrolliert dich?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Kazit'ra ist ein schwacher Geist. Ich kann sie jederzeit beherrschen. Und bisher hat sie mich immer wieder verlassen, etwas, das böse Geister niemals freiwillig tun würden." Sie strich eine dunkelbraune Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Geister tun alles, um noch einmal das Gefühl zu haben, lebendig zu sein. Vater hat lang nach einem gesucht, der zusagte, mich sehen zu lassen. Meistens brauche ich das nicht, aber es gibt Ausnahmen."

„So wie heute, wenn du Garn brauchst, ja?", fragte er tonlos.

„Oder wenn ich Garn färbe. Farben kann ich nicht fühlen oder schmecken..." Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Ich wollte dich nur warnen. Kazit'ra ist Neuem gegenüber nicht sehr aufgeschlossen und könnte unhöflich werden."

„Solang sie meinen Kopf auf meinen Schultern lässt und auch sonst von Tötungsversuchen absieht..." Carsaib fühlte sich unwohl bei der Aussicht, bald einem Schatten gegenüber zu stehen. Selbst wenn Anjia recht hatte und sie den Geist jederzeit kontrollieren konnte, genossen Schatten (zu Recht) den allerschlechtesten Ruf.

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung rief Anjia ihren Geist: „Reisa du Kazit'ra!"

Carsaib wusste nicht, was hätte passieren sollen. Ein plötzlicher Sturmwind vielleicht oder ein helles Gleißen... aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Anjia saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Schemel vor dem Webstuhl und ihre Lippen bewegten sich eifrig, verschiedene Gesichtsausdrücke überflogen ihre Züge, bevor sie endlich die Augen öffnete und Carsaib rotglühend anschaute: „Du bist als Haegs Lehrling, ja?" Sie schürzte die Lippen und stand eilig auf. „Wenn du Anjia jemals etwas antun solltest, werde ich dich finden und in tausend Stücke zerreissen, so viel sollte dir bewußt sein!"

Ihm klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und er bemühte sich, schleunigst zu entgegnen: „Das würde ich nie tun!" Ja, Kazit'ra war unhöflich. Aber sie schien treu zu Anjia zu stehen.

„Komm jetzt. Anjia will, daß ich dir zeige, wie man Garn gewinnt." Kazit'ra rauschte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Wohnraum und die Treppen hinunter, so schnell, daß Carsaib Mühe hatte, zu folgen.

Auch die zunehmende Dunkelheit verlangsamte seinen Gang und als er vor dem Eingang der Wasserhöhle stand, rief er aus: „Anjia! Ich brauchte Licht verflucht noch mal!" Aus dem Inneren kam keine Antwort, aber ein Feuerschein leuchtete auf. Er tastete sich vor und ging auf das Licht zu. Kazit'ra lächelte ihn geringschätzig an, als sie ihm die gerade entzündete Fackel in die Hand drückte. „Pass auf, daß du mit dem Feuer nichts verbrennst, Mensch." Dann wendete sie sich ab und ging tiefer hinein in die Höhle, um den unterirdischen Teich herum und verschwand in einem Seitengang. Vorsichtig folgte er ihr und ein Frösteln überfiel ihn. Dieses Wesen hatte nur wenig mit Anjia gemein. Die Tochter des Zauberers war zwar auch nicht immer nett und zuvorkommend, manchmal auch verbittert zu nennen, aber Kazit'ra war kalt und abweisend. Unnatürlich kalt. Un-menschlich.

Ein Knistern über ihm ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er senkte die Fackel. Der Geruch von Verbranntem hing in der stickigen Luft und rote Augen funkelten ihn böse an. „Ich sagte dir, pass mit der Fackel auf!"

Gleichzeitig beschämt und neugierig sah der junge Mann sich in der Höhle um. Feinstes Gespinst überzog die Wände, den Boden und die Decke. Anjia (oder sollte er sie lieber Kazit'ra nennen?) hockte auf dem Boden und rollte meterweise von dem Gespinst ein, sorgfältig kleine Spinnen aussortierend. Fast zärtlich setze sie die geretteten Tiere woanders hin und sammelte weiter. „Das sind also deine Seidenspinner?", fragte er und betrachtete eine der Spinnen genauer, die direkt neben seinem Kopf geschäftig über die Garnfäden lief. Sie war kaum größer als sein Daumennagel, der Körper durchscheinend weiß und ihre Bewegungen waren schnell und geschmeidig, gar nicht spinnenartig.

Kazit'ra schnaubte mißbilligend und rollte ihm eine große Kugel feinsten Gespinstes über den Boden zu. „Wenn du schon nicht mithelfen willst, kannst du hoffentlich tragen. Anjia braucht eine Menge Garn!"

Fast zwei Stunden hatte Kazit'ra Kugeln aus dem Gespinst gesammelt und Carsaib musste mehrfach die ‚Ernte' nach oben in den Wohnraum bringen. Schlussendlich waren über 50 der Kugeln im Raum und Kazit'ra setzte sich, zufrieden über die Ausbeute grinsend, auf einen Schemel. „Anjia sagt, ich solle nun gehen. Außerdem fragt sie mich, was ich von dir halte. Was soll ich ihr antworten?" Ihr Grinsen wurde zunehmend hämischer und Carsaib verlor die Geduld: „Es ist mir egal, was du zu ihr sagst! Geh einfach und gib mir Anjia wieder! Ich finde dich schrecklich!"

Anjia seufzte und das rote Glühen in ihren Augen verging. Nun waren sie wieder so schwarz und tot wie sonst. „Kazit'ra mag dich. Sie sagte, nur ein Narr oder ein ehrlicher Mensch würde einem Schatten ins Gesicht sagen, was du gesagt hast. Und ein Narr scheinst du ihr nicht zu sein."

„Na, da bin ich aber froh!", zischte Carsaib und spürte sein Blut durch seinen Körper hämmern. Nur langsam konnte er seine Wut bändigen. Wenn alle Geister so unangenehm waren, war es vielleicht doch ein Fehler gewesen, ein Zauberer werden zu wollen.

TBC

A/N: Wer in dieser Fic noch Sex und ausschweifende Gewalt erwartet, ist schief gewickelt. Das Rating ist T bzw. P12 und ich werde es einhalten! Wem das zu langweilig ist, sollte lieber eine andere Fiction lesen, sorry, aber is so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 7**

Nachdem der Abend recht wortkarg beendet worden war, zeigte Carsaib auch am nächsten Morgen keinerlei Interesse, mehr als zwei Sätze mit Anjia zu wechseln. In finsteren Gedanken versunken trank er die dünne Milchsuppe, die sie jeden Morgen über der Feuerstelle in einem verrußten Kessel zubereitete, und verschwand grußlos in der Morgenhitze. Als er Stunden später vor der Mittagssonne flüchtend zurückkehrte, wirkte die Höhle, als wäre sie das Nest einer gigantischen Spinne. Etliche Meilen silbriges Garn überzogen den Fels zum Trocknen und mittendrin saß Anjia vor dem Eingang und zermahlte Getreide auf dem Mahlstein zu feinem weißen Mehl.

Er ließ sich seufzend neben ihr nieder. „Wenn es windiger wird, weht alles davon. Wir sollten einen anderen Platz für den Stein finden."

Anjia schnaubte und zog verächtlich die Augenbraue hoch. „Ist das deine Art, Frieden schließen zu wollen?"

Carsaib blinzelte und hielt sich die Hand über die Augen, da die Sonne ihn blendete. „Ich denke schon."

Sie ließ ihre Arbeit ruhen und wendete sich ihm zu: „Dann lass dir gesagt sein, daß ich mehr erwarte! Zumindest eine Erklärung oder sogar eine Entschuldigung!"

Er zögerte: „Es... es ist Kazit'ra." Er biss sich auf die Lippen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Sie ist so... fremd."

„Fremd?", fragte Anjia erstaunt, „Wie würdest du dich benehmen, wenn du ein jahrhundertealter Geist wärest, der so gut wie nie beschworen worden ist und kaum etwas von unserer Welt weiß? Sie ist fremd, in der Tat! Aber sie war auch einmal ein Mensch und hat immer noch Gefühle!" Bevor Carsaib nachfragen konnte, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab: „Wir haben heute Vormittag stundenlang miteinander gesprochen und sie ist enttäuscht von dir!"

„Warum?", fragte er schlicht.

„Weil... weil... bei allen Göttern, du bist vorhin davon gestürmt, als hätte ich die Pest!", schrie sie ihn an und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Carsaib wusste, er sollte sie in den Arm nehmen oder irgendwie sonst versuchen, sie zu trösten, aber etwas in ihm hielt ihn zurück. Er selbst fühlte sich schrecklich und die Vorstellung, daß Anjia erneut den Geist beschworen hatte, obwohl Haeg seine Tochter gebeten hatte, darauf zu verzichten, steigerte das mulmige Gefühl, daß er seit dem gestrigen Abend hatte. „Sind sie alle so?", fragte er stattdessen und versuchte ihr trockenes Schluchzen zu überhören.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich soweit gefasst hatte, zurück zu fragen: „Was meinst du damit?"

„Daß man nicht mehr ohne sie sein will.", antwortete er fest.

„W-wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie verdattert und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, wobei Staub und Mehl befremdliche Muster auf ihren Wangen hinterließen.

Er richtete sich auf und fing eine vom Wind davongetragene Garnwolke ein. „Oder kannst du nicht mehr ohne sie sein? Warum hast du sie heute wieder gerufen?"

Anjia straffte sich, dann antwortete sie kühl: „Weil du weg warst, bevor ich dich bitten konnte, mir zu helfen mit dem Garn. Und ja, ich kann sehr wohl ohne Kazit'ra meinen Tag verbringen, aber es ist leichter, wenn sie mir hilft! Ich bin blind, falls dir das entfallen sein sollte!"

„Ich denke ständig daran!", fauchte er zurück, „Jeden Tag frage ich mich, wie ich dir helfen könnte, ohne von dir zurückgestoßen zu werden! Du nimmst nichts an, keine Hilfe! Es ist, als würdest du mich nur erdulden, wenn ich Dinge tue, die DU festlegst!"

„Ich MUSS allein zurechtkommen!", schrie sie mit überschlagender Stimme, „Vater wird nicht ewig leben und du wirst gehen, sobald es hier nichts mehr für dich gibt! Außerdem kann ich auf dein Mitleid verzichten!" Sie sprang auf und stieß sich hart das Schienbein am Mahlstein vor sich. Carsaib fing sie auf und hielt sie fest, obwohl sie strampelnd versuchte, seinem Griff zu entkommen. „Du blutest. Wenn du so viel Mitleid ertragen kannst, würde ich dir gern die Wunde säubern und verbinden, du dummes..." Er brach mitten im Satz ab und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Anjia hörte auf, sich zu sträuben und ließ sich nach oben führen und verarzten. Nach ein Weile fragte sie: „Du dummes was?"

Carsaib lief rot an und war dankbar, daß Anjia es nicht sehen konnte. Aber wahrscheinlich spürte sie es. „Nichts.", antwortete er und räumte das Verbandszeug wieder in eine der Nischen in der Wand des Wohnraums.

„Dummes Nichts?", fragte sie provozierend und grinste. „Komm schon, ich will es hören!"

Betreten setzte er sich zu ihr an den Tisch. „Dummes Mädchen, wollte ich sagen."

Sie lachte laut auf. „Mädchen? Gütiger Himmel! Das musst ausgerechnet DU sagen! Wie alt bist du? 17? 18? Dummes Mädchen, das ist gut..." Sie kicherte noch eine Weile vor sich hin, während Carsaib mit hochrotem Kopf seine Jagdbeute ausnahm. Dann wurde sie ernst: „Du möchtest also wissen, wie es ist, einen Geist zu lenken, ja? Mein Vater würde mich erschlagen, wenn er wüsste, daß ich dir jetzt schon davon erzähle. Deine Ausbildung hat ja gerade erst begonnen..."

Haeg kehrte einige Wochen später zurück und fand alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit. Seine Tochter und sein Lehrling verstanden sich besser als je zuvor, Carsaib hatte erstaunliche Fortschritte beim Lesen und Schreiben gemacht und saugte nahezu jedes Wissen in sich hinein, daß der alte Zauberer zu bieten hatte. Seine Suche nach Kazit'ra, die er zusammen mit seinem Freund Manel in Gil'ead begonnen hatte, erwies sich als relativ erfolglos. Der Geist war alt und selten beschworen worden, aber so viel wussten sie schon vorher.

Was Haeg nicht wusste war, daß Anjia immer öfter Kazit'ra beschwor, die lange Gespräche mit Carsaib führte und ihm die Fragen beantwortete, für die Haeg kein Verständnis zeigte oder selbst die Antworten nicht kannte. Fast zwei Jahre gingen friedlich ins Land, bevor die kleine Gemeinschaft von den Ereignissen im Königreich eingeholt wurde.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 8**

Es war ein ebenso trockener und heißer Tag wie tausend davor und die tausend, die folgen würden. Carsaib hatte seine Fallen kontrolliert und war auf dem Rückweg zur Höhle, als er ein Rauschen im Wind vernahm und den Kopf drehte. Zwei Drachen flogen hoch über ihm in die gleiche Richtung. Drachenreiter? Er warf sich seine Beute über die Schulter und begann zu rennen – warum, hätte er nicht sagen können. Es war wie ein Schatten von Angst, der sich mit dem Anblick der Drachen über ihn gelegt hatte wie ein nasses Tuch. Doch so schnell er auch rannte, die Reiter waren schneller als er am Ziel. Sein Herz raste und die Atemluft brannte schmerzhaft in seinen Lungen, als er endlich die Höhle erreichte.

Zwei riesige Drachen hatten sich vor dem Eingang in den Sand gelegt. Der eine schimmerte in den verschiedensten Rottönen, der andere glänzte in Grau und Silber. Auch sie schienen erschöpft zu sein und hoben nur widerwillig die Köpfe, als Carsaib stolpernd vor ihnen zum Stehen kam. Aufmerksam beobachteten sie den jungen Mann, der mühsam atmend und um Fassung bemüht an ihnen vorbei schritt, um dann hastig die in den Sandstein geschlagene Treppe hinauf zu stürzen. Er riss den Vorhang beiseite und musste erst seine Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnen, bevor er etwas erkennen konnte.

„... und das ist mein Lehrling, Carsaib, der gerade unser Abendessen gefangen hat.", erklärte Haeg und winkte den jungen Mann ungeduldig herein.

Anjia saß wie versteinert an ihrem Webrahmen und spitzte die Ohren. Die einzige Bewegung die sie zeigte, war das mißmutige Kauen auf ihrer Unterlippe, was ein Fremder durchaus als Angst oder Unsicherheit mißdeuten konnte. Carsaib aber wusste es besser: Anjia war wütend und kurz vor einem Ausbruch, der nicht weniger heftig als die Eruption eines Vulkans sein würde.

Er ging unsicher und immer noch schwer atmend durch den Wohnraum, um sich neben Anjia zu setzen und die seltsame Szene zu beobachten, die sich ihm bot. Haeg saß scheinbar gelassen am großen Tisch und bewirtete die beiden Drachenreiter mit kühlem Wasser und den wenigen Sandsternfrüchten, die sie noch hatten. Der eine Reiter war ein Elf und sagte kein Wort, doch sein Begleiter, der etwas menschlicher aussah, fragte den alten Zauberer mit kühler Gelassenheit aus. „Und vom Aufstand habt Ihr noch nichts gehört?", fragte der Reiter und trank einen großen Schluck.

Haeg runzelte die Stirn. „Ich war letzten Monat in Gil'ead auf dem Markt und hörte Gerüchte, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Aber ich gebe nicht viel auf den Tratsch der anderen." Der Alte tappte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte und schaute hinüber zu seiner Tochter und seinem Lehrling. „Wenn wir das nächste Mal in der Stadt sind, werden wir genauer hinhören."

Carsaib hielt verwundert den Atem an. Hieß das, daß Haeg das nächste Mal nicht beabsichtigte, allein zum Markt zu reisen? Könnte es vielleicht sein, daß er, Carsaib, ihn begleiten sollte? Und vielleicht sogar Manel kennenlernen würde, den Hexer, aus dessen Büchern er lernte?

„Oder aber," fuhr Haeg fort, „Ihr berichtet einem alten Mann und seiner Familie, die zumeist allein in der Wüste leben, die Geschehnisse ohne Übertreibungen und Gerüchte!" Er lächelte demütig und sah mit Befriedigung, daß die beiden Reiter kurz Augenkontakt aufnahmen und sich abzustimmen versuchten.

Der Elf räusperte sich, bevor er begann: „Es gibt Unfrieden. Eine Gruppe Aufständischer unter der Führung eines Wahnsinnigen mit den Namen Galbatorix verübt im ganzen Reich Anschläge."

Haeg beugte sich weiter vor und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Anschläge auf was?"

Wieder sahen die beiden Reiter sich an, bevor der Elf sich zurücklehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Sein Begleiter lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück, antwortete aber: „Auf alles und jeden unter der königlichen Flagge. Auch auf Märkte."

Der Gestank dieser offensichtlichen Lüge hing wie die Pest im Raum. Anjia grinste verbittert und Carsaib schaute besorgt zu seinem Lehrmeister hinüber. „Bei allen Göttern! Was sagt Ihr da? Auch auf die Märkte?" Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, heuchelte nun Haeg, daß sich die Balken bogen. „Ist Gil'ead denn noch sicher? Bei dem großen Kastell in der Nähe hatten wir uns immer sicher gefühlt, aber wenn darauf nun Anschläge... Vielleicht sollten wir diesen Monat doch nicht aufbrechen?" Haeg bot einen Anblick zutiefster Erschütterung. Hätte sein Lehrling ihn nicht so gut gekannt, hätte er ihm seine Besorgnis sicher abgenommen. So aber war sich Carsaib sicher, daß der Alte nur darauf lauerte, daß die beiden Reiter weiterzogen, damit er so schnell wie möglich in die Stadt aufbrechen konnte.

Die Drachenreiter allerdings schienen es nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben, sondern die angebotene Gastfreundschaft weidlich ausnutzen zu wollen. Wenigstens rührten sie kein Fleisch an, so daß an diesem Abend auch etwas für die eigentlichen Bewohner der Höhle übrig blieb. Keinerlei Zurückhaltung zeigten die Gäste allerdings beim angebotenen Brot, dem wenigen Gemüse und den letzten Früchten. Gnädig begnügten sie sich mit einer Schlafkammer für die Nacht und Carsaib zog murrend in Haegs Bibliothek um. Der Alte schlug ihm ermahnend auf den Oberarm, als der Lehrling mit finsterem Gesicht einige Decken für sein Nachtlager durch den Wohnraum trug.

Anjia zeigte noch weniger Begeisterung, als sie die Strohmatten aufschüttelte und frische Tücher und Decken darüber breitete. Haeg hingegen spielte den perfekten Gastgeber und langsam wurde die Last der Lügen und der falschen Freundlichkeit schon körperlich spürbar.

Carsaib hatte sich schmollend in eine Ecke der Bibliothek gebettet und versuchte, im flackernden Schein einer Kerze zu lesen. Ein Rascheln ließ ihn aufblicken: Anjia war zu ihm geschlichen und tastete nach dem Tisch. „Carsaib?", fragte sie leise, „Schläfst du schon?"

„Nein", knurrte er unfreundlicher als beabsichtigt, „und ich werde so schnell auch nicht schlafen können." Er klappte das Buch zu und half Anjia, sich auf den Stuhl ihres Vaters zu setzen. Er selbst setzte sich ihr gegenüber und wartete darauf, daß sie etwas sagte.

„Wie findest du sie?", fragte Anjia neutral und starrte mit ihren toten Augen ins Nichts.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er zurück. „Meinst du ihre arrogante Art, sich hier einzuladen? Ihre Unverfrorenheit, unsere letzten Vorräte aufzuessen? Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie ihre stinkenden Drachen aus unserem Teich tränken, bis dieser kaum noch zur Hälfte gefüllt ist?"

Sie kicherte. „Ja, genau das!"

„Ich hoffe nur, daß sie morgen schon früh weiterfliegen.", brummelte er und seufzte.

„Die letzten Male, als wir solch nette Gäste hatten, blieben sie eine Woche.", erklärte sie und verzog grimmig das Gesicht. „Aber sie scheinen es eilig zu haben, der kleine Aufstand scheint sie sehr zu beschäftigen..."

„Der Aufstand, der angeblich gegen den König geht?", fragte Carsaib und runzelte die Stirn.

Anjia beugte sich vor und flüsterte: „Vater meinte vorhin zu mir, daß die Drachenreiter sich viel eher gegenseitig bekämpfen würden, zumindest hatte er solche Gerüchte in Gil'ead gehört gehabt!"

Wirklich erstaunt war Carsaib darüber nicht. Auch er hatte das schon vermutet. „Wir werden bald mehr wissen, wenn wir erst in der Stadt sind."

„Oh ja!", sagte Anjia und grinste triumphierend, „Und ich komme mit!"

TBC

A/N: Der Aufstand bezieht sich auf die Anfangszeit von Galbatorix' Rachefeldzug, zu der sich die Dreizehn Abtrünnigen ihm bis auf Morzan noch nicht angeschlossen hatten. Die Zwerge und Elfen waren da noch nicht involviert.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 9**

Der Markt in Gil'ead war vor allem laut und hoffnungslos überfüllt. Carsaib, der noch nie in einer der großen Städte gewesen war, blieb ständig mit vor Staunen offenem Mund stehen und musste von Haeg weiter gezerrt werden. Anjia hielt sich an den Arm ihres Vaters geklammert und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Junge, sieh zu, daß niemand etwas vom Esel stiehlt!", brüllte der alte Zauberer über den Lärm hinweg und stieß weiter durch die schubsende und drängelnde Menge vor.

Irgendwie gelang es Carsaib, den röhrenden und bockigen Esel hinter sich her zu ziehen und folgte seinem Lehrmeister, auch wenn er langsam Mühe hatte, seine aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken. Wie konnte man nur freiwillig in so einer Enge leben? Der ungeheure Lärm, die ständige Anwesenheit anderer, der Gestank, die stehende Luft... Nein, für ihn war das nichts. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder raus auf das offene Land. In Gedanken versunken wäre er fast an Haeg vorbei gelaufen, der an einem Tuchstand aufs Bitterste feilschte.

Mehr beiläufig als bewusst nahm er wahr, daß der Händler unverschämt niedrige Preise für Anjias Webwaren bieten wollte und der alte Mann fluchte und schimpfte, wies auf seine blinde Tochter und schimpfte noch mehr, wie man nur so herzlos sein könne, so wenig zu zahlen, und so weiter. Alles Verhandlungstaktik, aber Carsaib wusste das nicht und fragte Anjia unschuldig, ob es nicht noch andere Tuchhändler in der Stadt geben würde. „Dummkopf! Der hier zahlt die besten Preise!", zischte sie ihm zu und kicherte: „Aber Vater spielt immer so ein Theater, das gehört dazu."

Peinlich berührt wendete er sich von der Szene ab und blickte über den restlichen Markt. Das Gewimmel der Menschen in ihren bunten Kleidern verwirrte ihn nicht weniger als das Stimmendurcheinander und der Geruch der verschiedenen Garküchen, deren Dämpfe hartnäckig mit dem Gestank der offenen Kloaken konkurrierten. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen und sein Magen deutete an, sich übergeben zu müssen, aber er würgte die Übelkeit hinunter und starrte gebannt auf eine Gruppe Marktbesucher, die ihm seltsam vertraut erschien. Einige Meter vom Tuchstand entfernt schob sich eine Nomadenfamilie durch das Gedränge. Carsaib erkannte die Muster der Kleidung und duckte sich. Es waren keine Angehörige des Stammes, dem seine Eltern und er früher angehört hatten, aber sie gehörten zu einer Gruppe, die oft mit ihnen Handel getrieben hatte. Es lief ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt über den Rücken: seit er bei Haeg untergekommen war, hatte er sich keine Gedanken mehr um sein früheres Leben und die dazu gehörenden Rituale gemacht. Nun aber wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, daß er immer noch nur die Schmucknarben eines Jugendlichen trug.

Haeg hatte zu Ende gehandelt und lud den Esel ab, wobei er Anjia zunächst an Carsaibs Arm abgab. Dieser reagierte kaum und Anjia fragte leise: „Was ist?"

„Nichts.", log Carsaib und fasste sie fester unter. Die Gruppe war weitergezogen und er starrte ihr hinterher, bis das Gedränge auf dem Marktplatz ihm endgültig die Sicht nahm. Irgendwo vor den Toren der Stadt würde es ein Lager geben, wo die ganz Jungen und die Alten vor ihren Zelten auf die Rückkehr der Marktbesucher warten würden. Dann würde es am Abend ein Fest geben, wo jeder seine eingetauschten Waren dem Stamm zeigen würde – damit jeder wusste, wem was gehörte und niemand später behaupten konnte, es wäre seines, auch wenn das nicht stimmte. Carsaib schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Einerseits schien ihm das alles jetzt so primitiv, andererseits aber auch so einfach und logisch. Ein simpler Knochenkamm würde genauso bewundert werden wie ein Spiegel aus purem Gold – in den menschenleeren Ebenen war Gold genauso wenig essbar wie Stein, warum also neidisch sein auf den Besitz anderer?

„Auf, meine Wüstenratten! Erst holen wir uns etwas zu essen, dann suchen wir Manel auf!" Haeg klatschte vor Begeisterung in die Hände und zog den um etliche Stoffballen erleichterten Esel hinter sich her. Anjia ließ sich von Carsaib führen und sie kamen gut voran. Die vor Fett triefenden gefüllten Fladen waren schnell verzehrt und die ganze Gruppe seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie aus dem dicksten Getümmel in eine Seitenstraße traten. Hier überlagerte zwar der Gestank des Abwassers, das in der Straßenmitte in einem kleinen Rinnsal vor sich hin floß, alles andere, aber wenigstens waren hier weniger Menschen unterwegs.

„Ist das immer so voll auf dem Markt?", fragte Carsaib und rieb sich die Stirn. Seine Kopfschmerzen klopften immer heftiger vor sich hin.

„Heute war es noch harmlos! Wenn wir erst morgen hier gewesen wären, hätten wir den Esel zuerst bei Manel lassen müssen.", lachte Haeg und führte sie tiefer in ein Gewirr aus kleinen Gässchen und schmalen Straßen. Einmal mussten sie einer Gruppe betrunkener Zwerge ausweichen, was angesichts der Enge eine ziemliche Schubserei wurde.

Manels Haus stellte sich als schmal gebaute und windschiefe Behausung heraus, die eingezwängt zwischen anderen Häusern, die nicht weniger schief standen, im Südteil der Stadt, nahe der Stadtmauern, den Gesetzen der Physik trotzte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Carsaib erkannte, daß die Häuser ab dem ersten Stock „überhingen", um so mehr Platz zu bieten, als die Grundfläche hergab. Die zweiten Stockwerke drängten noch weiter über die Straße, und die wenigen Häuser, die sogar drei Etagen besaßen, wurden von den gegenüberliegenden Gebäuden mit schweren Balken am Umfallen gehindert. Den Himmel sah man in diesen Gassen kaum und die Sonne war sicher seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr auf die klobigen Steine gefallen, mit denen die Straßen gepflastert waren.

Der Hexer selbst war klein, runzelig und von überschäumender Herzlichkeit, die nur noch von der seiner runden Frau übertroffen wurde, die alle Besucher an ihren gewaltigen Busen drückte – mit Ausnahme des Esels. Letzterer wurde von einem jungen Burschen aus der Nachbarschaft zu einem Stall gebracht, der einige Straßen entfernt war. Nachdem Manel sie alle in seine Stube geführt hatte, atmete Carsaib das erste Mal wieder richtig durch, seit sie in der Stadt waren. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, sich je so eingeengt fühlen zu können. Wie hielten die Menschen das nur in den Städten aus?

Manel lachte bei dieser Frage und erklärte: „In den Städten glauben die Bewohner, dem Dreck und Staub der Felder entronnen zu sein. Sie handeln mit Waren, an deren Herstellung sie nicht mehr beteiligt sind und die Handwerker arbeiten mit Rohstoffen, von denen sie meist nicht einmal wissen, wo sie gewonnen wurden. Und dieses Unwissen macht sie glauben, etwas besseres als die Bauern draußen in den Dörfern zu sein!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort: „Dabei wimmelt es in den Städten von Ratten, Krankheiten breiten sich schneller aus und die Abwasser stinken zum Himmel. Gil'ead ist eine Garnisonsstadt und der König achtet sehr darauf, daß seine Soldaten nicht krank werden. Hier werden noch alle paar Wochen die Abfälle vor den Toren verbrannt und die Straßen gespült, in Teirm geschieht das nur einmal im Jahr."

Anjia und Carsaib schüttelten sich vor Ekel, als Manels Frau Herak mit einem Tablett auf den Armen in den Raum polterte: „Esst, Kinder, esst!" Heißer Tee und süße Kuchen vertrieben vorläufig alle schlimmen Gedanken und erst spät abends, als alle sich schlafen gelegt hatten, dachte Carsaib noch einmal über seine Vergangenheit nach. Was wäre wohl aus ihm geworden, wenn seine Familie nicht verstoßen worden wäre? Hätte er dann jetzt schon Frau und Kinder? Ein eigenes Zelt und eine kleine Herde Rotschafe? Auf jeden Fall hätte er nie Lesen und Schreiben gelernt. Dieser Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Schwertstreich. Bei allem worauf er gelernt hatte zu verzichten in seinem jungen Leben bisher, diese Fertigkeiten waren sein eigen und wesentlich wertvoller, als es eine Herde Schafe je sein könnte.

Und doch schmerzte es ihn, nicht mehr Teil einer Stammesgemeinschaft zu sein.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 10**

Haeg hatte nicht übertrieben, was das Treiben in der Stadt am nächsten Tag anging. Selbst in den vom Stadtkern so entlegenen Gassen wie jener, in der Manel wohnte, drängten sich die Massen. Menschen, Zwerge, Elfen, alle schoben sich durch die Stadt, laut lachend, fluchend, feilschend. Carsaib hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er gehetzt beim Frühstück in der niedrigen Küche, die ein Fenster zur Gasse hatte, an dem ununterbrochen Passanten vorbei kamen.

„Das Drachenfest fängt morgen an!", erklärte Herak und tischte süßen Brei auf. „Dann wird drei Tage und drei Nächte gefeiert, alles zu Ehren der Drachenreiter."

Anjia gab ein mißbilligendes Schnauben von sich und machte sich über ihr Frühstück her – vier Jahre war sie nicht mehr in der Stadt gewesen mit ihrem Vater. Seit sie Kazit'ra und später auch Carsaib zur Gesellschaft hatte. Vorher hatte Haeg sie immer mitgenommen, da er es nicht riskieren wollte, sie allein zurück zu lassen. Das Drachenfest fand nur alle fünf Jahre statt und Anjia erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an das letzte Mal: Haeg und Manel hatten sich in einer Gaststätte zugetrunken und billige magische Kunststücke vorgeführt – sehr zum Mißfallen von Herak, die ihrem Mann und seinem Zechkumpan im wahrsten Sinne die Hölle heiß gemacht hatte. Anjia mochte ihren Vater nicht betrunken und auch das Fest nicht. Es schien ihr ein mehr als unglücklicher Zufall zu sein, daß sie ausgerechnet jetzt nach Gil'ead gekommen waren. Andererseits hatte sie Heraks Kochkünste sehr vermisst. Der Gerstenbrei war mehr als nur schmackhaft!

„Womit wir bei euren Gästen wären..." Manel schob seine leere Schüssel in die Mitte des Tisches und lehnte sich satt zurück. „Haben sie noch etwas mehr zu dem Aufstand von Galbatorix gesagt gehabt?"

Haeg schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Elf hat geschwiegen und der Mensch etwas von Angriffen auf den König erzählt. Darum wusste ich, daß da noch mehr hintersteckt."

„Nun, ein Elf kann nicht lügen. Und gelogen war es auch nicht völlig, was der Mensch erzählte. Galbatorix und seine Anhänger – die übrigens immer mehr werden – sind Drachenreiter und greifen andere Drachenreiter an. Aber auch die königlichen Einrichtungen, denn dort sind die meisten von ihnen zu finden." Manel stopfte seine Pfeife und bot Haeg die Kräuter an, damit er selbst ein Köpfchen rauchen könne. „Galbatorix hat vor einiger Zeit einen Jungdrachen gestohlen gehabt und großgezogen, so viel ist mir zugetragen worden. Seinen eigenen Drachen hatte er im Kampf verloren gehabt und der Rat der Reiter wollte ihm keinen neuen zugestehen. Der Junge ist wahnsinnig, aber vielleicht hat es auch etwas Gutes, wenn die Reiter mal etwas Gegenwind erfahren."

Herak nickte und räumte den Tisch ab. „Arrogant sind sie! Überheblich! Stecken ihre Nasen überall hinein und dulden nur ihre Form der Magie!"

Aus den Tiefen einer dichten Rauchwolke drang Haegs Stimme: „Ihre Magie... und dabei hüten sie eifersüchtig alle Worte, damit niemand außer ihnen die Alte Sprache nutzen kann..."

Langsam wurde Carsaib unruhig. Sein Meister hatte ihm angekündigt, daß sie nach der Reise mit der Alten Sprache beginnen würden. Und mit den wahren Namen, die Macht gaben. Ein wenig hatte er schon von Kazit'ra gehört, aber sie meinte, es sei noch zu früh für mehr. Mit den Worten der Wahren Sprache ließen sich Geister beschwören und binden, genau das, was einen Zauberer ausmachte. Über zwei Jahre hatte er gebraucht, um genügend über Kräuter und Heiltränke zu erfahren, um als mittelmäßiger Hexer durchzugehen. Manel war ein Meister seines Fachs, aber er hatte auch nicht vor, jemals mit Geistern zu arbeiten. Haeg hingegen war ein guter Zauberer – nicht besonders mächtig, aber er verstand sein Handwerk und an welche Geister er sich gefahrlos wenden konnte. Anjia war nichts von alledem – sie konnte Kazit'ra beschwören und beherrschen, aber ihre magische Ausbildung war mehr als dürftig gewesen. Ihr fehlte das Interesse und nutzte ihr Wissen nur, wenn sie Unterstützung brauchte.

Doch Carsaib wollte mehr: er wollte das Wissen und die Macht, den Namen seines Vaters reinwaschen zu können. Er wollte dem alten Stammeszauberer entgegentreten und herausfordern können. Wenn er auch in den letzten Jahren immer seltener an seine Eltern gedacht hatte, so war die gestrige Begegnung mit den Nomaden auf dem Markt wie Öl, das in das fast verloschene Feuer der Rache gegossen worden war. Er würde nie wieder Mitglied eines Stammes sein, aber er wollte einen ehrenvollen Namen tragen und nicht die Schande, die durch die Verleumdungen des Zauberers über ihn gekommen war.

Nach dem Frühstück folgten Haeg und Carsaib ihrem Gastgeber in dessen Studierzimmer. Ein staubiges Durcheinander von Pergamenten, Büchern, Töpfen mit Kräutern und Pulvern, verstreuten Tierknochen, Orakelkarten und Glasinstrumenten erwartete sie. Mittendrin in der überfüllten Kammer stand ein Tisch, auf dem sich Karten, Kerzenreste und der eine oder andere benutzte Trinkbecher türmten. Manel ließ sich schwer auf einen mit Leder bespannten Sessel fallen, Haeg setzte sich auf einen klapprigen Holzstuhl und Carsaib schaufelte sich einen Platz auf der Bank unter dem schmalen Fenster frei. „Hier wären wir also.", schnaufte Manel, dem der Treppenaufstieg ordentlich zu schaffen gemacht hatte. „Haeg hat mir natürlich viel von dir erzählt. Immerhin bist du sein erster richtiger Schüler!" Er lächelte, als er die Röte über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes huschen sah. „Er ist stolz auf dich, so viel kann ich dir verraten!"

Nun errötete auch Haeg und schaute betreten zu Boden. Carsaib war ihm viel mehr als nur ein Schüler geworden. Aus dem dummen Nomadenjungen, der von Selbstmitleid und Hass gezeichnet war, hatte sich ein verständiger und kluger Mann entwickelt. Immer noch etwas hitzig manchmal, aber die Zeit und die Geduld, die er in ihn investiert hatte, waren nicht vergebens gewesen.

Manel fuhr fort: „Ich werde dich jetzt nicht testen oder so etwas, ich vertraue auf Haegs Urteil. Und wenn er sagt, du hättest die Ausbildung zum Hexer und Heiler hinter dir, so glaube ich ihm. Mein alter Freund hat mir gesagt, ihr würdet bald mit der Magie an sich beginnen. Dabei kann ich kaum noch helfen, aber ich weiß Vieles über die Geister, mit denen ihr zu tun bekommen werdet. Ich beherrsche sie nicht, aber ich interessiere mich für sie und die Geschichte Alagaësias." Mit Zufriedenheit schaute er tief in die neugierigen jungen Augen ihm gegenüber und musste lächeln. „Du darfst mir jede Menge Fragen stellen, mein Junge. Und was ich nicht aus dem Kopf weiß, werden wir nachlesen! Notfalls auch in der Bibliothek im Kastell." Zu Haeg gewendet fragte er: „Wie lang könnt ihr bleiben?"

Der alte Zauberer lachte auf: „Bist du uns loswerden willst!" Ernster setzte er hinzu: „Aber länger als vier Wochen können wir nicht bleiben, du weißt ja, Anjia... sie will euch nicht so belasten."

Vier Wochen! Carsaib traute seinen Ohren kaum! Vier Wochen, in denen er Fragen stellen konnte, in neuen Büchern blättern, lesen, fragen, lesen... Das musste der Himmel sein!

„... ihr fallt uns nicht zur Last. Du weißt ganz genau, daß Herak und ich genügend Mittel haben, euch auch ein halbes Jahr durchzufüttern. Bring das deiner Tochter endlich bei!", forderte Manel und Haeg zuckte mit den Schultern, sich entschuldigend und brummelnd, als Carsaib sie beide unterbrach: „Ich habe eine Frage. Was ist ein Schatten eigentlich genau?"

Manel stieß laut vernehmlich die Luft aus, bevor er zu Haeg hinüber schaute um sich zu vergewissern, daß er auch auf die Frage antworten sollte. „DAS ist eine gute Frage, mein Junge. Ich hoffe, du hast genug Zeit für die Antwort..."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 11**

„Schatten sind Zauberer, die einem Geist gestatten, sich ihres Körpers zu bemächtigen. So wie Anjia erlaubt, daß Kazit'ra von ihr Besitz ergreift." Manel stopfte sich eine frische Pfeife und blies den Rauch in dicken Schwaden zur Zimmerdecke. „Aber... meist sind es böse Geister, die sich in einem Körper festsetzen wollen und der Zauberer muß einige Kraft aufwenden, um sie wieder zu vertreiben." Er blinzelte zu Carsaib durch den Rauch hindurch und hustete. „Die gefährlichsten Schatten sind diejenigen, wo der Geist die Kontrolle übernimmt, weil der Zauberer seine Macht überschätzt hat."

Als Carsaib nicht reagierte, sondern nur wissbegierig von einem zum anderen blickte, sprang Haeg ein: „Bis du einen Geist rufen darfst, wird noch einige Zeit vergehen, mein Junge. So viel aber lass dir gesagt sein: ICH werde ihn dir aussuchen! Geister sind heimtückisch und tun alles dafür, damit sie wieder einen Körper spüren können!"

„Warum?", fragte Carsaib schlicht und biss sich vor Scham auf die Lippen. Er kam sich wieder wie der dumme Junge vor, der vor zwei Jahren noch mit den einfachsten Schriftzeichen zu kämpfen hatte.

Manel seufzte und antwortete: „Das Dasein als Geist ermöglicht nur geringe Kommunikation mit anderen Geistern. Sie spüren keine Wärme, keine Kälte, nichts berührt sie, nur ihre eigenen Gedanken spüren sie. Sie werden neidisch auf die Menschen mit ihren Körpern, wie sie die auch einmal hatten. Einmal in einem Körper können sie alles wieder so spüren wie früher. Und dafür gehen sie wahrlich über Leichen. Die ältesten Geister sind nicht nur die Mächtigsten, sondern auch die Wahnsinnigsten."

Auch wenn ihm bereits die nächste Frage auf der Zunge brannte, schwieg Carsaib und suchte Haegs Blick. Der hatte nun ebenfalls eine Pfeife angezündet und ignorierte seinen Schüler. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens meinte der alte Zauberer: „An deiner Stelle hätte ich jetzt gefragt, wie Geister überhaupt entstehen."

Der junge Mann nickte und stammelte: „Ich wollte nicht... ich dachte..."

„Hast du Angst vor deinen Fragen? Daß du uns dumm vorkommen magst?" Manel war sehr ernst und ruhig. „Junge, hier sitzen dir 130 Jahre Erfahrung gegenüber – ich glaube doch, zusammen sind wir ungefähr so alt, oder Haeg? – auch wir wussten nicht alles sofort. Aber wir wollen unser Wissen mit dir teilen, also frag um Himmels Willen!"

„W-wie entstehen Geister?", fragte Carsaib kleinlaut.

„Ah, nun wird es interessant! Du weißt, daß ein Schatten, einer, der nicht mehr von dem bösen Geist freiwillig verlassen wird, nur durch einen Schwertstreich durch das Herz – oder das, wo ein Herz sein sollte – sterben kann?" Manel warte das Nicken ab, dann fuhr er fort: „In diesem Fall löst sich die körperliche Hülle auf und alle gebundenen Geister, einschließlich des Zauberers, der so leichtfertig war und sich überrumpeln ließ, entfleuchen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und öffnete das schmale Fenster, da der Rauch im Raum mittlerweile so dicht war, daß ihnen die Augen tränten. „So entstehen neue Geister. Die alten Geister bestehen natürlich auch fort und können neu gerufen und gebunden werden. Es gab nur zwei Sterbliche... naja, in der Art, auf jeden Fall ist es bisher nur zwei Nicht-Schatten gelungen, einen Schatten auf diese Art zu töten: Laetri, elfisch, und Irnstad, ein Drachenreiter. Die meisten Schatten werden von ihresgleichen von ihren Körpern ‚erlöst' – dabei geht viel Kraft von dem Hauptgeist auf den Schwertschwinger über. Laetri und Irnstad waren angeblich beide nach ihrer Tat nicht mehr die gleichen."

Carsaib überlegte laut: „Also vermehren sich die Geister dadurch, daß ein Schatten einen anderen ersticht. Und sie werden mächtiger dadurch..." Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte weiter: „Aber wer waren die ersten Geister, die Körper in Besitz nehmen konnten?"

„Das, mein Junge, ist eines der großen Rätsel." Haeg rutschte unbequem auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, dann fuhr er fort: „Manche sagen, es seien die Seelen des Grauen Volkes, von dem die Elfen die Alte Sprache übernommen hatten, bevor sie alle umbrachten. Andere glauben, daß die ersten Geister durch unvorsichtige Zauberer entstanden seien, die zu lang auf Seelenreise waren und ihren Körper sterben ließen. Das Problem ist, daß man kaum gefahrlos einen der alten Geister rufen und ausfragen kann. Wie du wohl schon ahnst, sind diese nur von den Allerbesten zu beherrschen – und Geister neigen zur Lüge. Sie werden dir alles erzählen was du willst, wenn sie dadurch länger in deinem Körper bleiben können."

„Wer ist das Graue Volk?"

„War, Carsaib, war. Es gibt schon lang niemanden mehr, der von diesen ersten Menschlichen in Alagaësia übrig ist." Manel bedeutete dem jungen Mann, das Fenster zu schließen, da von der Gasse zu viel Lärm herauf schallte. „Das Graue Volk war hier, lang bevor die Elfen von Alalëa aus kamen. Vielleicht waren sie zusammen mit den Zwergen und Drachen hier geschaffen worden von Göttern, die wir nicht benennen können. Fest steht nur, daß die Elfen von ihnen den Gebrauch der Alten Sprache erlernten und es die Grauen waren, die die Sprache selbst zur Magie machten."

Haeg sprang ein, als Manel von einem heftigen Husten geschüttelt wurde. „Die Elfen sind wahrlich nicht so gut, wie sie uns gern glauben machen wollen. Sie waren es, die das Graue Volk hinschlachteten. Es ist durchaus denkbar, daß die Seelen der Getöteten die ersten Geister wurden. Zumindest glauben wir das." Er nickte seinem Freund zu, der sich langsam von dem Husten erholte.

Carsaib schwirrte der Kopf. Einerseits barst er fast vor Neugierde, andererseits wusste er, daß er jetzt nicht mehr viel an Wissen aufnehmen können würde. Darum war er auch nicht böse drum, als Herak sie zum Essen hinunter rief.

Anjia schmollte ein wenig, als die drei Männer in die Küche traten. Herak hatte ihr nicht erlaubt, ihr mit Hilfe von Kazit'ra zur Hand zu gehen und so war sie gezwungen gewesen, den ganzen Vormittag mit Nichtstun zu verbringen. Wenn es etwas gab, das Anjia in den Irrsinn trieb, dann war es Müßiggang. „Wenn ich hier schon nicht helfen kann, dann will ich wenigstens dabei sein, wenn ihr redet!"

Herak wehrte sich: „Du kannst auch mit mir reden, Kind! Oder hältst du mich für langweilig?"

„Nein, bei allen Göttern, nein! Es ist nur..." Anjia fehlten die Worte und Carsaib tätschelte ihr den Arm, als er neben ihr auf der Bank Platz nahm: „Du kannst nur verlieren, Anjia..." Er lachte und sie amüsierten sich noch länger über die beiden Frauen, die scherzhaft miteinander stritten. Nach der Suppe zu Mittag war Carsaib wieder bereit, neues Wissen aufzunehmen und er fragte Manel und Haeg noch bis zum Abend hin aus.

Später, als alle wieder in den Betten lagen, drehten sich in Carsaibs Kopf erneut die Gedanken um seine Herkunft und wie er mit seiner Vergangenheit umgehen sollte. Morgen würde er sich während des Festes in der Stadt umsehen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und würde den Mann treffen, der ihm jetzt weiterhelfen konnte.

TBC

A/N: Entschuldigt die viele Theorie (teils aus den Büchern übernommen, teils frei von mir erfunden – oder interpretiert, was euch lieber ist), ich brauchte dieses Kapitel als Unterbau für die geplante Fortsetzung – sofern ich sie wirklich in Angriff nehmen sollte. Zuerst aber beende ich natürlich diese Geschichte, keine Frage!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 12**

Das Fest zu Ehren der Drachenreiter begann bei Sonnenaufgang mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm: ein Gruß aus hunderten von Signalhörnern riss ausnahmslos jeden in der Stadt aus den noch so tiefsten Träumen. Carsaib war zwar schon zuvor wach gewesen und hatte beobachtet, wie das erste Licht über den Horizont gekrochen war, aber sein Herz schlug in wilder Panik, als der Weckruf durch die Straßen schallte. Haeg, der sich mit seinem Schüler eine Kammer teilte, schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und griff sich an die Brust: „Verflucht noch mal! Dieses Getröte bringt mich noch um! Warum lassen sie nicht gleich ihre Drachen hier die Alten und Herzkranken jagen und fressen?"

Carsaib grinste, während Haeg fluchend und brummelnd nach seinen Kleidern suchte. „Können wir uns das Fest heute ansehen?", bat er und reichte seinem Meister den Schuh, den dieser seit Minuten vergeblich unter dem Bett zu finden hoffte.

Haeg griff nach dem Schuh und zog eine Grimasse: „Was sollen wir dort wollen? Es wird überfüllt sein, Taschendiebe werden reiche Beute machen und zu allem Übel werden etliche Drachenreiter mit ihren Viechern zugegen sein, während die Obrigkeit der Stadt sich in kriecherischen Lobeshymnen ergeht." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und dachte kurz nach: „Gut, du bist jung und hast das noch nicht erlebt. Wenn du nicht darauf bestehst, daß ich dich begleite, dann kannst du dir das Treiben gern anschauen. Vielleicht möchte ja Anjia mitgehen..."

Er hatte zwar gehofft, allein durch die Stadt schlendern zu können, aber Anjia war sehr daran interessiert, mit Carsaib am Fest teilzunehmen. Außerdem war sie der Meinung, er würde den Weg zurück sowieso nicht allein finden können. Zwar fragte er sich, wie ihm eine Blinde in diesem Gassengewirr helfen sollte, aber er war klug genug, sich nicht laut zu äußern. Nach dem Frühstück drückte Haeg ihm einige Münzen in die Hand und beschwor Carsaib, nicht zu verschwenderisch zu sein – und daß Anjia sich etwas Schönes kaufen solle.

Kaum waren sie um die erste Häuserecke, löste sich Anjia vom Arm des jungen Mannes und grinste breit. „Kazit'ra?", fragte Carsaib ungläubig und schaute in die rotglühenden Augen, die im Halbdunkel der Kapuze kaum zu erkennen waren. „Natürlich! Glaubst du etwa, Anjia würde sich das Gewimmel blind antun? Sag nur Haeg und Manel nichts davon! Sie würden es nicht gutheißen."

„Die Stadt ist voll von Drachenreitern, hältst du es für eine gute Idee, als Schatten direkt unter ihren Nasen entlang zu spazieren?", fragte Carsaib entrüstet. Auch wenn er den Schatten doch sehr schätzen gelernt hatte, war ihm unheimlich zumute, mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden.

„Sie können nicht riechen, daß ich ein Schatten bin – und wenn ich die Kapuze aufbehalte, können sie es auch nicht sehen!" Sie grinste triumphierend und griff wieder nach seinem Arm. „Also weiter, ja?"

Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Hör mir zu... Ich muß noch etwas erledigen heute. Wenn du nichts verrätst, sage ich auch nichts von dir."

Kazit'ra legte den Kopf schräg und schob nachdenklich die Unterlippe vor. „Einverstanden. Auch wenn ich ahne, daß ich von deinen Erledigungen nicht begeistert sein werde."

Es wurde, wie Haeg es prophezeit hatte: gedrängt, laut, ein Paradies für Taschendiebe und die gehaltenen Festreden ermüdeten so sehr, daß Carsaib und Kazit'ra sich noch vor Mittag in einer Seitengasse an eine Häuserwand setzten und versuchten, sich etwas zu erholen. „Kazit'ra, hast du schon einmal einen anderen Schatten getötet?"

„Wie... wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte sie verwirrt und ließ den Apfel sinken, den sie von Herak als Proviant zugesteckt bekommen hatte.

„Ich habe gestern sehr viel über euch erfahren, aber ich habe immer noch Fragen und ich bezweifle, daß Haeg und Manel sie mir beantworten können" Carsaib hatte wirklich noch viele Fragen, aber er hätte nie gewagt, sie seinem Meister zu stellen. Weniger, weil er fürchtete, keine Antwort zu erhalten, mehr, weil ihn selbst seine Neugierde besorgte.

Kazit'ra überlegte eine Weile, dann sagte sie: „Anjia ist mit dieser Erklärung nicht ganz zufrieden aber ich soll dir antworten. Nein, ich habe noch nie den Kampf mit einem anderen Schatten gewonnen."

„Wieso... der Kampf. Was ist das für ein Kampf und was geht da vor sich?"

„Also du stellst Fragen... Es ist ein Duell. Mit Schwertern und Magie. Und wie ich sie bisher erlebt habe, recht kurz." Sie kicherte und fuhr fort: „Ich wurde aber auch erst einmal herausgefordert. Meist gehe ich ja auf Wunsch des Zauberers, der mich beschworen hat."

„Meist?"

Kazit'ra hob abwehrend die Arme: „In dem einen Fall, wo ich kämpfen musste, wollte die Zauberin nicht, daß ich gehe. Es war glatter Selbstmord! Sie versprach sich wohl ein besseres Leben als Geist." Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und fuhr fort: „Es tat fürchterlich weh."

Als er zu ihr hinüber schaute, kaute sie in einer Mischung aus Trauer und Wut auf ihren Lippen herum. „Kann ich dir noch eine Frage stellen?" Als sie nickte, fragte er leise: „Wie wurdest du zum Geist?"

Wütend drehte sie im den Kopf zu und ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich: „DAS ist eine Frage, die ich nicht beantworte!"

„Es tut mir Leid." , meinte Carsaib ehrlich, „Ich bin nur sehr neugierig und wollte nicht..."

Kazit'ra schnaubte und warf den Apfelrest in das Abwasserrinnsal. „Es gibt noch Vieles, das du mich fragen darfst, aber nicht mehr heute."

Er nickte und erhob sich, streckte sich und half dann seiner Begleiterin auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er etwas auf dem Großen Markt wahr, das sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Warte hier oder komm mit, ich muß mich beeilen!" Er rannte los, so schnell er durch die wimmelnden Massen kam und überquerte den gesamten Platz, eine überraschte Kazit'ra dicht auf den Fersen. In einer Seitengasse schließlich stellte er einen älteren Mann, der offensichtlich zu einem der Nomadenstämme gehörte, die während des Festes vor der Stadt lagerten: „Kennst du mich nicht mehr, Onkel?", fragte Carsaib und fletschte wütend die Zähne.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 13**

Noch nie hatten Anjia und Kazit'ra Carsaib je so wütend gesehen. Er überragte den von ihm als „Onkel" angesprochenen Mann um fast eine Kopflänge, obwohl der Nomade nicht von kleiner Statur war, und drängte ihn in einen Torbogen, abseits der Blicke neugieriger Passanten.

„Carsaib?", fragte der Nomade ungläubig und schaute sich gehetzt um, „Du weißt, daß ich nicht mit dir sprechen darf!"

„Sicher... Deine _Ehre_ steht auf dem Spiel!" In seinen Augen funkelte der blanke Hass. „Wo war nur deine Ehre, als es darum ging, meinen Vater, deinen Bruder, zu entlasten?" Als hätte er etwas schleimiges und glitschiges berührt, ließ er den Arm des Nomaden los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du konntest das damals noch nicht verstehen!", flehte dieser und sah bittend zwischen Carsaib und Kazit'ra/Anjia hin und her. „Tarak hatte gedroht, uns alle zu verfluchen, falls jemand für deinen Vater sprechen würde!"

„Und was du nicht verstehst ist, daß dein Bruder und seine Frau, meine Eltern, jetzt tot sind! Weil ihr zugelassen habt, daß sie verbannt wurden!" Er spuckte aus und trat noch einen Schritt zurück. „Was ist dagegen der lächerliche Fluch eines angeblichen Zauberers?"

Kazit'ra legte den Kopf schräg und lächelte schmal. Carsaib wirkte zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte stolz und unbeugsam. „Was hast du jetzt mit ihm vor?", fragte sie und weidete sich an der Angst und dem Unbehagen, die von dem Nomaden ausgingen.

„Onkel Enian schuldet mir etwas, das mein Vater mir nicht mehr geben kann. Und das fordere ich nun ein!" Carsaib deutete auf sein Gesicht: „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast!"

Erschrocken und verwirrt schaute der Nomade seinen Neffen an und stammelte: „D-das kann ich nicht tun! Du gehörst nicht mehr zu unserem Stamm!"

Mit einem schnellen Satz sprang Carsaib zu ihm und drückte ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Kehle: „Wen interessiert das noch? Meinetwegen kannst du die Stammeszeichen weglassen, du Feigling!"

Nun war Kazit'ra verwirrt und fragte: „Worum geht es eigentlich?"

Carsaib ließ von seinem Onkel ab und rückte sein Oberhemd gerade. „Erkläre du es ihr, _Onkel_..."

Einige Stunden später saßen Anjia und Carsaib wieder in Heraks Küche, wo ihre Gastgeberin wütend vor sich hin fluchte und kalte Umschläge bereitete. „Barbarische Sitten! Wie konntest du nur zulassen, daß dieser Holzkopf sich so verstümmeln lässt!"

Anjia seufzte und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er wollte es so, was hätte ich tun können?"

Herak schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte und zischte: „Ihm einen Tritt geben und wegzerren, DAS hättest du tun können!"

Carsaib grinste, obwohl ihm die frischen Wunden dabei schmerzten. Manel kam mit den Armen voller Heiltränke und Pulverchen in die Küche. „Andere betrinken sich nur, aber er lässt sich natürlich glühende Messer ins Gesicht drücken!" Zu dem jungen Mann gewandt sagte er: „Du kannst froh sein, wenn sich die Schnitte nicht entzünden!" Er ließ seine Fracht auf dem Tisch nieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schmucknarben... so ein Unsinn..."

„Für mich war das wichtig!", protestierte Carsaib und bekam von Anjia einen Schlag auf den Oberarm. Er sollte nicht reden, dazu hatte Manel ihn ermahnt. Als ihm schließlich das halbe Gesicht mit Kräuterumschlägen und Verbänden umwickelt worden war, konnte er gerade noch ungehindert sehen, alles weitere war vorläufig unmöglich. „Bis morgen früh bleiben die Binden drauf! Kein Essen, keine Bewegungen mit dem Kiefer, dummer Junge!", schalt Manel ihn und Haeg schaute so finster drein, als hätte sein Lehrling ihn bitter enttäuscht.

Dabei hatte Carsaib nur das getan, was ihm richtig erschien: von einem Familienmitglied zum Erwachsenen gezeichnet werden. Und das war bei den Nomaden der Tiefebenen nun einmal mit Schmucknarben im Gesicht. Haeg verstand zwar einerseits, daß sein Schüler seine Vergangenheit nicht völlig aufgeben konnte, aber er hätte sich gewünscht, daß dieser in den letzten Jahren vielleicht doch etwas mehr von den Sesshaften übernommen hätte um auf die rituellen Verstümmelungen verzichten zu können. Zur „Strafe" sollte Carsaib in einem Buch über die frühen Jahre der Besiedlung Alagaësias lesen und lernen bis es Zeit wurde, die Lichter zu löschen und zu Bett zu gehen. Mit Begeisterung verzog sich der Zauberlehrling in Manels Arbeitszimmer und war den ganzen Abend nicht mehr gesehen.

Nach dem Abendessen saßen die anderen in der Stube zusammen. Herak besserte Mäntel aus und die Männer rauchten schweigend. Anjia hatte begonnen, eine Kleiderborte zu knüpfen, ließ aber bald die Handarbeit sinken und seufzte: „Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte ihn wirklich davon abhalten sollen!" Eigentlich hatte sie das auch tun wollen, aber Kazit'ra hatte sich durchgesetzt, eine Erfahrung, die Anjia ziemlich erschreckt hatte, sie aber nicht ihrem Vater berichten wollte.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Er wurde so erzogen und wenn er der Meinung ist, er bräuchte diese Narben unbedingt um sich erwachsen zu fühlen, dann wollen wir nur hoffen, daß sich nichts entzündet.", beruhigte Haeg seine Tochter und legte die Pfeife beiseite. „Viel mehr mache ich mir Sorgen um König Angrenost und das Reich. Der kleine Krieg zwischen den Drachenreitern ufert immer weiter aus." Er seufzte und blickte hinüber zu Manel, der bestätigend nickte. „Angeblich sind es schon über ein Dutzend Abtrünnige und das Fest hier könnte sie anziehen wie Honig die Fliegen..."

„Als ihr vorhin in der Stadt wart, kamen einige Kaufleute und Krämer durch dieses Viertel. Was sie erzählt haben, ist doch ziemlich beunruhigend!", erklärte Manel und stieß einen blauen Rauchkringel zur Decke empor. „Galbatorix soll gedroht haben, nach den Drachenreitern auch die Elfen und Zwerge zu vernichten, falls sie in den Krieg eingreifen sollten."

„Ich glaube nicht, daß es so wenigen Abtrünnigen gelingen kann, die ganzen Drachenreiter zu schlagen. Es muß doch hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende von ihnen geben!", rief Herak entsetzt aus.

Haeg nickte andächtig, dann sagte er: „Ja. Es gibt viele Drachenreiter. Und niemand hatte es je gewagt, sie in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten zu überwachen. Wer weiß, wie verrottet ihre Machtstrukturen mittlerweile sind. Manchmal benötigt es nur einer einzigen Termite um ein ganzes Haus zum Einsturz zu bringen..."

TBC

A/N: Entschuldigt, wenn dieses Kapitel etwas wirr geworden sein sollte. Wir haben die Handwerker im Haus und ich bin froh, wenn ich meine eigenen Gedanken hören kann. Konzentration ist da nicht wirklich drin, sorry...


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 14**

Trotz aller Befürchtungen lief das Fest ohne Zwischenfälle weiter. Carsaib war nur mit mehrmaligen Ermahnungen aus Manels Arbeitszimmer zu holen, so tief hatte er sich in die Bücher versenkt. Die Wunden heilten gut und es würden die gewünschten Narben zurück bleiben. Herak schimpfte zwar immer noch vor sich hin, wenn der „Holzkopf" in der Nähe war und sie hören konnte, aber er lächelte nur darüber. Viel mehr zu schaffen machte ihm der Graben, der sich zwischen Haeg und ihm aufgetan hatte. Der alte Zauberer verbarg seine Enttäuschung kaum, war aber bisher auch nicht bereit, mit Carsaib darüber zu reden.

Fast eine Woche lang hatte Carsaib die Bücher durchgestöbert und so viel behalten, wie er nur konnte, hatte sich Notizen gemacht, Landkarten abgezeichnet und seinen Lehrern Löcher in die Bäuche gefragt. „Wenn das, was dich auszeichnet nicht schon Neugierde heißen würde, müsste es deinen Namen erhalten!", scherzte Manel beim Abendessen und Carsaib stieg das Blut in die Wangen. „Allerdings erschöpfen sich auch langsam meine Bücher. Es wird Zeit, daß wir den Unterricht in die Bibliothek des Kastells verlegen."

Haeg nickte und zwinkerte Carsaib zu, der unsicher zu seinem Meister geschaut hatte um sich zu vergewissern, daß es kein Scherz war, was der alte Hexer gerade angekündigt hatte. Er, Carsaib, die Wüstenratte, sollte wie ein Gelehrter in eine Bibliothek gehen dürfen! „Morgen früh nach dem Frühstück gehen wir zusammen los." Haeg lächelte. Das erste Mal seit vielen Tagen.

Anjia hingegen schmollte. „Und ich bleibe hier und knüpfe. Schöne Aussichten."

„Undankbares Kind!", schimpfte Herak, „Was solltest du wohl in einer Bücherei schon wollen? Du kannst mich morgen auf den Markt begleiten und Lebensmittel tragen helfen, wenn es dir zu langweilig hier ist!"

„Und ob ich mit auf den Markt kommen werde!", fauchte Anjia, „Ich werde mir auch noch etwas kaufen! Weil Carsaib ja unbedingt Nomade spielen wollte, habe ich kaum etwas vom Fest gehabt!"

Carsaib blies ihr ins Ohr um sie zu necken, fing sich aber im gleichen Moment einen schmerzhaften Schlag auf den Oberschenkel ein. So kabbelten sie sich wie zwei kleine Kinder und die Älteren lachten, bis Carsaib schließlich die Oberhand gewann und Anjia an beiden Handgelenken zu fassen bekam. Das Glücksgefühl, das alle an diesem Abend durchströmte, war dick und klebrig wie frisches Honigbrot. Noch lange sollten sie an diesen Abend zurückdenken, an dem sie wie eine große glückliche Familie zusammen saßen und lachten.

Kurz vor dem Einschlafen fragte Carsaib leise: „Haben Manel und Herak denn eigentlich keine Kinder?"

Haeg brummelte unverständlich, dann drehte er sich etwas mehr zu seinem Schüler, der im Dunkeln immer noch auf seiner Bettkante saß und die Sterne anstarrte. „Sie haben noch drei Töchter: die eine ging nach Teirm um zu heiraten und die anderen beiden haben in Ilirea einen Kräuterladen. Ihr Sohn starb schon als kleines Kind an der Lungenseuche, keine schöne Geschichte. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich wollte es nur wissen.", antwortete Carsaib ebenso leise, wie er gefragt hatte. Nach einer kleinen Weile: „Haeg?"

„Was denn nun noch?", grunzte der alte Zauberer und fragte sich, ob der Junge nun auch mondsüchtig geworden wäre.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Was tut dir Leid?"

„Daß ich dich enttäuscht habe."

Nun richtete sich Haeg endgültig auf und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit ihrer gemeinsamen Kammer. „Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. Ich habe mich selbst enttäuscht, weil ich zu viel von dir erwartet hatte."

Carsaib schwieg und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte erwartet, daß du deine Kindheit vergessen und mit uns ein ganz neues Leben angefangen hättest.", gestand der Zauberer, „Dabei hatte ich vergessen, wie wichtig einem die eigene Familie und die Vergangenheit immer sein sollte. Um zu lernen und zu leben, wie es sich für anständige Menschen gehört."

„Aber ihr seid doch meine Familie!", rief Carsaib aus und biss sich sofort auf die Zunge. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade alle im Haus geweckt mit seinem Protest. Leiser fügte er hinzu: „Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne euch zu sein."

Wäre es in der Kammer heller gewesen, hätte er die Tränen der Erleichterung sehen können, die nach diesen Worten über Haegs Wangen rollten. „Leg dich jetzt hin und schlafe. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."

Der alltägliche Trubel in der Stadt unterschied sich für Carsaib kaum von dem, der während des Drachenfestes in den engen Gassen und auf den Plätzen geherrscht hatte. Für seinen Geschmack war es immer noch viel zu laut, zu überfüllt und die Marktschreier irritierten ihn. Immer wieder blieb er vor den Ständen stehen, wo die Verkäufer lautstark ihre Waren anpriesen. Haeg und Manel mussten ihn halb zum Kastell ziehen, halb treten, da der junge Mann sich immer wieder ablenken ließ. Am Tor zur Festung wurden sie von einigen Wachsoldaten aufgehalten, die erst ihren Vorgesetzten holen mussten, bevor die Männer weitergehen durften.

Die beiden Alten waren dem Obersten der Wache zwar bekannt, aber Carsaib wurde eingehend mit Blicken gemustert. „So, so... ein Lehrling, ja?" Der dicke Mann biss von einem Apfel ab und betrachtete geringschätzend das narbenverzierte Gesicht vor ihm. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass man diesem Nomadengesindel überhaupt das Lesen beibringen könnte." Er zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und winkte die Drei durch. In Carsaib begann sich dumpf die Wut zu regen, so dass Haeg ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter fassen musste. „Weißt du, wie man Soldat wird? Man muss nur stramm stehen können, in einer Uniform dekorativ wirken und im Notfall mit einer Waffe umgehen können. Das können dressierte Affen auch. Also reg dich nicht auf, ja mein Junge?"

Manel fügte noch hinzu: „Und ihre Anführer sind immer diejenigen, die am wenigsten Befehle hinterfragen. Zur Bibliothek bitte hier entlang die Treppe hinunter!" Der Hexer lächelte breit und ließ seine Begleiter vorgehen.

Unten angekommen konnte Carsaib zunächst kaum etwas erkennen. Haeg musste erst einige der in Wandhalterungen steckenden Fackeln entzünden, bevor das Licht ausreichte, um einen Großteil des Raumes zu erhellen. Der junge Mann erbleichte und stammelte: „D-das kann nicht sein!"

TBC

A/N: Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, ich hatte heftigste technische Probleme. Aber nun ist der neue PC endlich da und laufen tut er auch noch – isset nich fein? Das nächste Kapitel kommt viel schneller, versprochen!


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 15**

„Vorsicht, gute Frau, die Klinge ist sehr scharf!"

„Wohl eher schartig als scharf."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du unbedingt ein Schwert willst!"

Anjia rümpfte die Nase und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, vorsichtig die Klingen abzutasten, die der Händler in seiner Auslage feilbot. „Wie gesagt, Kazit'ra ist der Meinung, wir könnten in Zukunft einige Waffen im Haus gebrauchen."

Nun war es an Herak, das Gesicht zu verziehen. Sie mochte Anjias Geist nicht und misstraute ihrem Urteil. „Aber das Schwert ist viel zu groß für dich!"

Der Händler nickte zustimmend und bewegte sich auf die kürzeren – und neueren – Schwerter zu in der Hoffnung, hier mehr Profit machen zu können als mit einem der alten, verrosteten Schwerter, für die sich die Blinde interessierte.

„Sei nicht albern. Das Schwert ist für Carsaib. Mein Vater hat noch ein Kurzschwert, mit dem ich üben könnte." Das Schwert, das sie seit einigen Minuten untersuchte und befühlte war vom Blatt her dünn genug, um zwischen zwei Rippen hindurchgleiten zu können, und dennoch so stabil, dass es selbst die härteste Rüstung durchdringen konnte. Der Händler schien keine Ahnung zu haben, was für einen Schatz er da im Haufen mit Altmetall vergraben hatte. Wenn es erst wieder scharf und blankpoliert wäre, könnte das Schwert mit dem knorrigen und in sich verschlungenen Knauf zu einer mächtigen Waffe werden. Einzig die Hände, die es führen sollten, bereiteten Kazit'ra noch Kopfschmerzen.

Anjia hatte weniger Bedenken, wenn es um den Lehrling ihres Vaters ging. Carsaib war gelehrig, beherrschte seinen Körper ebenso wie seinen Geist und mit der gehörigen Portion Selbstbewusstsein sollte es möglich sein, auch aus ihm einen Kämpfer zu machen. Und das war es, was in diesen politisch so schwierigen Zeiten nicht zuletzt auch in der Einöde ihrer Wüstenheimat benötigt werden würde.

Schon oft waren Sklavenfänger und umherziehende Räuberbanden an der Höhle des Zauberers und seiner kleinen Familie vorüber gezogen. Meist blieben sie unentdeckt, aber schon öfter hatte Haeg sich der Geister bedienen müssen, um den Verstand ihrer Feinde zu verwirren und abzulenken. Wenn die Drachenreiter sich immer tiefer in ihre eigenen Streitigkeiten verstricken würden, könnten die drei Wüstenratten bald noch häufiger ungebetenen Besuch bekommen, wie Anjia fürchtete. Kazit'ra könnte sich verteidigen, aber Carsaib? ER würde noch viel trainieren müssen. Anjia hatte gesehen, wie entschlossen ihr „Ziehbruder" vorgehen konnte, wenn er etwas wirklich wollte.

„Ich nehme dieses hier", sagte Anjia und steckte die rostige Klinge zurück in die schmale Lederscheide. „ich biete 2 Silberlinge dafür."

Der Händler lachte auf. „Junge Frau, Ihr mögt blind sein, aber ich bin nicht dumm! Unter zwei Goldstücken verkaufe ich das Schwert nicht!"

Anjia zuckte mit den Achseln und warf die Waffe zurück auf den Haufen mit dem Altmetall. „Gut, dann seht zu, dass Ihr es an jemanden loswerdet zu diesem Preis." Suchend tastete sie um sich und bekam schließlich Heraks Arm zu fassen. „Lass uns gehen, es gibt noch andere Waffenschmiede und Händler in der Stadt die nicht versuchen, uns das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen."

„Wartet!" Der Händler holte die beiden Frauen auf der Straße ein und reichte Anjia das Schwert. „Ein Goldstück und es ist Euers!"

Anjia schnalzte geringschätzig mit der Zunge und meinte: „Drei Silberlinge."

„Vier Silberlinge! Darunter gehe ich nicht!", protestierte der Händler.

„Vier Silberlinge und einen Dolch für mich!"

„Wollt Ihr mich ruinieren?" Der Händler drehte sich den Passanten auf der Straße zu und rief: „Nur aus Mitleid biete ich dieser Blinden ein gutes Schwert für vier Silberlinge und nun will sie auch noch einen Dolch dazu!"

„Zeigt Ihnen die rostige Klinge und Ihr werdet von den guten Bürgern dieser Stadt wegen Wucher an den Pranger gestellt werden!", rief Anjia nun ebenso laut aus und Herak bekam einen roten Kopf vor Scham.

Der Händler trat nun noch näher an Anjia heran und sie konnte die Zwiebeln riechen, die der Mann am Vorabend gegessen haben musste. „Vier Silberlinge und einen kleinen Dolch dazu. Und Euer Versprechen, mich nie wieder aufzusuchen!"

„Abgemacht!" Anjia lächelte zufrieden und suchte ihre Geldkatze heraus. Mehr als vier Silberstücke besaß sie eh nicht. Aber nun bekam sie dafür ein rostiges Schwert, einen kleinen stabilen Dolch und eine Schimpftirade von Herak für die Peinlichkeiten. Alles hatte seinen Preis. Auch das beste Geschäft.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt verkniffen Haeg und Manel es sich mühsam, nicht laut aufzulachen. Carsaib stand mit offenem Mund inmitten der Bibliothek des Kastells und nestelte verlegen an seinem Hemd herum. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es einen Ort geben könnte, an dem so derart viele Bücher darauf warteten, von ihm gelesen zu werden. Oder überhaupt von jemandem. Das mussten Abertausende von Bänden sein! Alle eingebunden in Leder, die Deckel häufig aus schmalen Birkenholzbrettchen, manchmal reich verziert, meist aber nur mit wenigen Ornamenten versehen.

Staunend bewegte sich der Zauberlehrling durch die Reihen der mächtigen Bücherregale, tastete zärtlich nach Schriftrollen, strich über Einbände und brachte kein Wort mehr heraus.

„Früher einmal war Gil'ead eine Universitätsstadt. Darum gibt es hier noch so viele Bücher. Später, als die Könige ihren Hof nach Ilirea verlegten, zogen auch die Gelehrten mit und die ehemalige Universität wurde zum Kastell umgebaut." Haeg lächelte, als er Carsaib von den Regalen wegzog, hin zu einem Tisch, der in der Mitte der Bibliothek stand und umringt war von leeren, staubigen Stühlen. „Wenn du jemals in die Hauptstadt kommen solltest, versuche in die Bibliothek zu gelangen. Dagegen ist das hier ein Nichts!"

„I-ich werde es mir merken...", stammelte Carsaib und ließ sich mit immer noch staunend aufgerissenen Augen auf einen der Stühle sinken.

„Gut, gut. Und hier sind dann auch schon einige Bücher, durch die wir heute blättern werden!" Mit lautem Knall ließ Manel einen hohen Stapel von ledergebundenen Folianten auf die Oberfläche des Tisches fallen.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 16**

Carsaib, der sonst immer etwas schweigsamer war, redete an diesem Abend beim Essen fast ununterbrochen. Mit glühender Begeisterung schilderte er Anjia die Bibliothek, die Unmengen von Büchern und was er heute alles gelesen hatte. Manels Frau Herak steckte dem aufgeregten jungen Mann irgendwann ein Stück Brot in den Mund, um auch zu Wort kommen zu können: „Anjia hat heute einen Waffenhändler unglücklich gemacht. Haeg, wusstest du, dass deine Tochter und ihr Geist deinen Lehrling im Schwertkampf unterrichten wollen?"

Haeg schluckte seinen Bissen laut vernehmlich hinunter und funkelte seine Tochter böse an: „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, noch etwas zu warten, bis die Lage absehbarer werden würde!"

„Was soll da noch absehbarer werden?" Anjia ließ ihr Besteck auf den Tisch fallen und zog düster die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Galbatorix lässt sich von einem Schatten beraten. Seine Anhänger ermorden im ganzen Reich andere Drachenreiter. Selbst wenn der Krieg noch Jahre dauert, es wird die Sklavenhändler nicht davon abhalten, durch unser Gebiet zu ziehen! Wir brauchen Schutz!"

„ICH BIN EUER SCHUTZ!", donnerte Haeg und schlug auf die Tischplatte. „Und Carsaib wird in einiger Zeit auch so weit sein! Wir brauchen Kazit'ra und ihre Ratschläge nicht!"

Eisige Stille breitete sich in der sonst so einladenden Küche des Hexenmeisters und seiner Frau aus. Alle starrten verlegen auf irgendwelche Punkte, nur Haeg blickte seiner blinden Tochter scharf in die Augen: „Zeig dich, Dämon. Ich weiß, dass du dabei bist, meine Tochter zu verändern."

Ein rotes Glühen leuchtete in Anjias Augen auf. „Zauberer, ich habe geschworen, deiner Tochter nichts zu Leide zu tun. Aber nun bist du es, der sie wirklicher Gefahr aussetzt durch deinen Starrsinn! Die Welt wandelt sich und nichts wird besser!" Kazit'ra beugte sich vor und zischte: „Sieh es ein: du wirst alt und deine Kräfte lassen nach. Bald kannst du sie nicht mehr beschützen. Und der Junge braucht noch Jahre, um Geister beherrschen zu können. Ich weiß es, ich bin selbst einer! Es gibt keine anderen Möglichkeiten."

Haeg schnaubte verächtlich, stand ruckartig auf und verließ die Küche. Kazit'ra schüttelte den Kopf: „Sprecht ihr mit ihm, mir traut er nicht."

„Ich traue dir auch nicht", ließ sich Herak vernehmen, „aber in diesem Fall hast du leider Recht."

Carsaib blickte nur stumm von einem zum anderen. Manel folgte wenig später seinem alten Freund und Kazit'ra verließ Anjia. „Wir haben dir ein Schwert gekauft. Du musst es nur schärfen und den Rost wegpolieren, dann wird es wieder eine gute Waffe sein." Sie seufzte. „Es ist mir zwar nicht egal, was mein Vater meint, aber ich habe Angst. Wirkliche Angst."

Herak tätschelte aufmunternd Anjias Arm und räumte die Reste dieses unerfreulichen Abendessen vom Tisch. „Ich dachte nicht, dass Haeg so böse reagieren würde. Es tut mir Leid, diesen Ärger herauf beschworen zu haben."

„Selbst wenn dein Vater dagegen sein sollte, ich werde mir von Kazit'ra das Kämpfen beibringen lassen. Ich habe bereits eine Familie verloren, noch einmal werde ich das nicht zulassen." Carsaib drückte Anjias Hand und sagte: „Zeig mir das Schwert. Ich hoffe nur, du hast nicht dein ganzes Geld dafür ausgegeben, ich kann dir nämlich kaum etwas geben..."

Anjia grinste schief: „Gar nichts kannst du mir geben. Ich hatte mir nämlich heute morgen dein Geld genommen. Wir sind..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und klapperte mit den Wimpern. Irgendwie war Carsaib schon vorher klar gewesen, dass Anjia jeden Weg wählen würde, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen: „Wieso überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?"

Das Schwert war wirklich völlig verrostet. Aber es war stabil und konnte wieder in Form gebracht werden. „Was soll dieser Hühnerfuß am Knauf bedeuten?", fragte Carsaib und drehte Anjia das Gebilde zu. Nach kurzem Tasten meinte sie: „Du Holzkopf! Das ist ein Drachenfuß!" Lachend fuhr sie fort: „Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, dir das erste Mal den Hintern zu versohlen und dich im Staub kriechen zu lassen, wenn wir erst mit dem Training anfangen!"

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier wem den Hintern versohlt!" Selbst bei all seiner Liebe zu Büchern vermisste Carsaib doch die stille und überschaubare Welt draußen in der Wüste. Hier in der Stadt schien er immerzu unter Strom zu stehen. Bisher war es ihm noch nicht gelungen, auch nur eine einzige Nacht durchzuschlafen, immer wurde er von irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem zwischendurch geweckt. Ob es nun ein grölender Trinker oder ein scheppernder Karren war: in Gil'ead fand er keine Ruhe.

Auch die nächsten Tage verbrachten die Männer in der Bibliothek des Kastells. Als der Zauberlehrling eines der dicken Bücher über Amulette und Schutzkreise zurückstellte, fiel ihm ein schmaler Band mit dem Titel „Du ethgerí Freohris" auf. Das Buch war kaum größer als sein Handteller, der Einband stockfleckig und zerrissen. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und übersetzte für sich: „Vom Beschwören der Schatten". Was machte so ein Buch hier? Gehörte es nicht viel eher in die Geheimbibliothek eines Zauberers?

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er den Einband und staunte über die farbenprächtige Illustrationen. Jede Doppelseite war einem Geist gewidmet: links war ein Bild vom äußeren Erscheinungsbild, rechts standen die Eigenschaften und Besonderheiten der Dämonen. Kazit'ra! Dort stand etwas über Anjias Geist! Hatten Haeg und Manel nicht nach etwas über sie gesucht gehabt?

Auf dem Bild glühten rote Augen in einem blassen, mageren Gesicht, umrahmt von wilden roten Locken. Leise murmelnd las er den kurzen Text: „Schutzgeist, Element Luft, beherrscht verschiedene Kampftechniken, wählt ausschließlich weibliche Körper. Oft in Verbindung gebracht mit DURZA." Weiter wurden ihr heilende und beschützende Kräfte zugeschrieben. Vielleicht würde das ja Haeg beruhigen, dachte Carsaib und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Arbeitstisch inmitten der Bücherei. Doch ein Gedanke ließ ihn nicht los. Wer war Durza? Er hielt inne und blätterte das Buch erneut auf, bis er den Eintrag gefunden hatte: wie Kazit'ra hatte Durza rote Haare, nur glimmten die Augen gelblich. Er las: „Rachegeist, Element Feuer, Schwertkämpfer, Hexer, Gelehrter. Grausam und erbarmungslos. Beherrscht Teleportation nach erster Entleibung..." Was war eine ‚Entleibung'?

Viele Gedanken schwirrten durch Carsaibs Kopf und es wurde ihm immer bewusster, wie viel er noch zu lernen hatte. Aber was hatte Kazit'ra mit diesem Geist zu schaffen? Als er die Stimme seines Meisters hörte, klappte er panisch den Band zu und versteckte es in seinem weiten Hemd. „Wo steckt der Junge nur? Ist er unter eines der Regale gekommen und kann sich nicht mehr befreien?"

„Nein, ich bin hier!", antwortete er so fest wie möglich und bog um das letzte Regal, was ihn noch von ihrem Arbeitsplatz getrennt hatte.

„Gut, gut. Wir haben hier etwas gefunden, dass du dir dringend kopieren solltest!", sagte Manel und kämpfte mit einer widerspenstigen Pergamentrolle, die nicht ausgebreitet liegen bleiben wollte.

Carsaib kopierte diesen Nachmittag alles gefügig, was seine Lehrmeister ihm auftrugen. Fast hätte er das schmale Buch in seiner Hemdfalte vergessen, doch als sie am Abend aufbrachen, wäre es ihm fast herausgefallen. Nein, er wollte erst mit Kazit'ra über Durza sprechen, bevor er Haeg das Buch zeigte. Es war so klein und unauffällig, er würde es heute mit hinaus aus der Bibliothek schmuggeln und in den nächsten Tagen wieder hinein. Niemand würde es vermissen, hoffte er.

Doch es kam, wie so oft, alles anders, als geplant.

TBC

A/N: Der Buchtitel ist wahrscheinlich grammatikalisch völlig falsch, die Gabe der Teleportation eine Reminiszenz an den Film - in den Büchern steht nichts davon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 17**

Kaum waren sie in Manels Haus, rannte Carsaib die Treppen hinauf und versteckte das Buch in seinem Bündel. Etwas später kam Haeg pustend die Stiege hinauf in ihre gemeinsame Kammer: „Ich wünschte, ich hätte noch deine Energie, mein Junge..."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, du bist noch kein alter Mann!", entgegnete Carsaib und trocknete sich das frisch gewaschene Gesicht ab.

Haeg lachte trocken, verschluckte sich, hustete und brachte schließlich krächzend hervor: „Deinen Optimismus möchte ich auch noch mal haben..."

Carsaib grinste, zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte bereits wieder die Treppen hinunter, noch bevor sein Lehrmeister seinen Mantel abgeworfen hatte. „Du merkst dass du alt wirst, wenn du aufhörst zu rennen wie die Jungen.", murmelte Haeg und seufzte. „Und wenn du erst pustest und schnaufst wie ein altes Walross, wird es Zeit, dir eine Stelle für dein Grab zu suchen..." Hoffentlich hatte er noch genug Zeit.

Anjia saß leise schimpfend in Heraks Küche und schälte Erdäpfel. Die Tage in Gil'ead wurden immer unerträglicher und langweiliger für sie. Verärgert hörte sie Carsaib durch das Haus poltern, bis schließlich die Küchentür aufflog und der Zauberlehrling in die Küche stürmte: „Ich habe dich schon gesucht. Nachher muss ich dir etwas zeigen!"

„Wundervoll. Einen neuen Trick, nehme ich an, ja?" Anjia verzog das Gesicht und warf eine fertiggeschälte Knolle in einen Topf mit Wasser. „Wenn du nicht machen kannst, dass ich auch etwas zu tun bekomme, verzichte ich auf die Vorführung!"

„Viel besser! Außerdem hast du doch genug zu tun hier in der Küche!" Carsaib kicherte und wich schleunigst dem ungezielten Schlag aus, der zur Antwort kam. Anjia hasste Küchenarbeit. Für ihren kleinen Wüstenhaushalt zeigte sie gerade noch genug Interesse (außerdem hatte es sich als gefährlich für ihre Lebensmittel erwiesen, wenn Haeg oder Carsaib an der Feuerstelle standen – beide ließen sich nur zu gern durch irgendwelche Gedanken ablenken und rannten zu ihren Büchern, während so manche Mahlzeit in Rauch aufging), aber Heraks Küche war ein ständig brummender Betrieb. Wenn nicht gerade für die nächste Essenszeit vorbereitet oder gekocht wurde, wurde eingemacht, gedörrt, gepökelt, gebacken, in Gläser und Tonkrüge gefüllt und irgendwo im Keller gestapelt. Anjia wollte einfach nur noch nach Haus!

„Was ist das für ein Lärm?", fragte sie und Carsaib spitzte ebenfalls die Ohren. Es klang wie ein weit entferntes Rauschen, das Schlagen riesiger Flügel, gepaart mit ängstlichen Schreien aus der Nachbarschaft. „Ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete Carsaib und rannte hinaus auf die Straße, dicht gefolgt von seinen Lehrmeistern, Manels Frau Herak und Anjia, in deren Augen es rötlich glimmte, als würde Kazit'ra gleich erscheinen.

Der Himmel über der Stadt war in Aufruhr. Gut ein Dutzend Drachen kreiste über der Stadt und spie Feuer, vornehmlich auf das Kastell, in dem die drei Männer noch vor kurzem über den Büchern gehockt hatten. Die Bürger der Stadt schrieen in wilder Verzweiflung, Eimerketten wurden gebildet, um einige der in Brand geratenen Holzdächer der Wohnhäuser zu löschen, Tiere brüllten in Panik und ein unwirklicher Wind fegte durch die engen Gassen, erzeugt von den mächtigen Schwingen der Drachen. „Das müssen die Abtrünnigen sein!", schrie Haeg über den Lärm hinweg. „Sie haben wohl abgewartet, bis die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wieder normal geworden sind! Zum Fest haben sie sich diesen Angriff anscheinend nicht getraut!"

„Aber warum tun sie das?", rief Anjia und klammerte sich an Herak.

„Sie wollen ihren Orden vernichten und alle, die ihn unterstützen. Gil'ead ist bekannt für seine Königstreue und Verbundenheit mit den Drachenreitern!", antwortete Manel rufend und duckte sich unwillkürlich, als einer der Abtrünnigen dicht über ihre Straße hinweg flog.

„Nein...", murmelte Carsaib, der dem abtrünnigen Reiter für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die Augen geblickt hatte, „sie tun es aus Mordgier und Wahnsinn..."

So schnell, wie der Angriff über die Stadt gekommen war, war er auch wieder vorüber. Am nächsten Morgen schwelten noch letzte Feuer und ein rauchiger Dunst lag in der Luft. Das Kastell hatte es schwer getroffen, immer noch wurde dort gelöscht. Manel hatte sich früh auf den Weg gemacht und erfahren, dass vorläufig niemand außer dem Markgrafen, den Soldaten und Gesandten des Königs das Kastell betreten durfte. Niedergeschlagen hatten die drei Wüstenratten ihre Habe zusammengesucht, der Esel schnaufte unter der Last der haltbar gemachten Lebensmittel, die sie sowohl auf dem Markt erstanden als auch von Herak förmlich aufgedrängt bekommen hatten. Zum Abschied nahmen der alte Hexer und seine Frau die drei herzlich in den Arm und Herak weinte bittere Tränen: „Es tut mir ja so Leid, dass es so enden musste!"

„Ach was, Weib. Nächstes Jahr kommen die Drei wieder, dann ist das Kastell neu aufgebaut und für uns Bücherwürmer geöffnet!" Manel lachte, aber die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

Haeg klopfte seinem alten Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter: „Wenn es euch hier in der Stadt zu aufregend wird, könnt ihr uns ja mal im Gegenzug besuchen! Anjia hat da einige ganz ausgezeichnete Rezepte für die Zubereitung von Wüstenechsen, die wollen wir euch nicht vorenthalten!" Anjia fauchte, während ihr Vater laut lachte. Carsaib schwieg. Einerseits war er sehr froh, endlich zurück in die Stille zu kommen, andererseits wusste er jetzt schon, dass er die Unmengen von Büchern vermissen würde.

Die Tage der Rückreise verbrachten sie hauptsächlich schweigend. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, eher die Art von Schweigen, die tiefe Verbundenheit und gegenseitiges, auch wortloses, Verstehen ausdrückte. Abends am Feuer zündete Haeg sich seine Pfeife an und erzählte alte Geschichten, zum Beispiel vom Drachenkrieg, wie die Elfen nach Alagaësia kamen, über die Schätze der Zwerge... Carsaib und Anjia lauschten gebannt, auch wenn sie vieles schon einmal gehört hatten. Es tat gut, wieder nur zu dritt zu sein. Auch wenn Manel und Herak wundervolle Menschen waren, brachten sie eine andere Gangart mit sich, geprägt vom Pulsieren der Stadt und ihrer Zeitabläufe, die von der Obrigkeit festgelegt worden waren.

Für die Wüstenbewohner war Zeit nicht wirklich wichtig. Manchmal, besonders in den unerträglich heißen Sommern, war es sogar weit angenehmer, das Tagwerk erst mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu beginnen. Die Hadarac – Wüste hatte ihre eigene Zeitrechnung, ihre eigenen Regeln, an denen ein Mensch, und sei er noch so mächtig, niemals etwas ändern könnte.

Als endlich ihre Höhle in Sicht kam, seufzten sie erleichtert auf. Auch Anjia, obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte. Aber das Gefühl, dass von ihren Begleitern ausging, das Abfallen der inneren Spannung und die Freude, wieder zu Haus zu sein, übertrug sich auch auf sie.

Wie erwartet, hatte der stetige Wüstenwind kleine Sandverwehungen in die Wohnräume getragen, waren die Seidenspinner höchst produktiv gewesen und der Schutzzauber, den Haeg über den Eingang gelegt hatte, wirkte noch. Niemand, der nicht genau wusste, wonach er Ausschau halten sollte, hätte die Höhle finden können.

Erschöpft von der Reise befreiten sie zuerst den Esel von seiner Last, trugen die Vorräte in die untere Höhle und ließen sich zuletzt auf ihre Betten fallen. Schon halb im Schlaf fiel Carsaibs Blick noch einmal auf sein Bündel. Das schmale Buch war immer noch dort drin und drückte sich durch den Stoff der Tasche ab. „Heute Abend werde ich sie fragen...", murmelte er undeutlich und fiel in den erholsamen Schlaf, der ihm in den letzten Wochen in der Stadt so oft gefehlt hatte.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 18**

In der Tat sollte es noch fast eine Woche dauern, bis Carsaib Kazit'ra das Buch zeigen konnte. „Wo hast du das her?", zischte der Schatten und riss den schmalen Band an sich, um hektisch darin zu blättern.

„Ich habe es in der Bibliothek von Gil'ead gefunden und wollte es eigentlich wieder zurückbringen, aber dann kam der Angriff und..."

„Still, du Narr! Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was du hier hast!" Ihre Augen funkelten freudig und ihre Lippen bebten vor Anspannung. „Dieses Buch gehört mit Sicherheit nicht zu den Werken, die in einer öffentlichen Bibliothek gelagert werden – also wird es auch niemand vermissen! Das hier ist ein Schatz! Ein wirklicher Schatz! Du darfst es niemals dorthin zurückbringen! Oder Haeg zeigen!"

Carsaib hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen und rollte den letzten Seidenball aus der Höhle der Spinnen. Kazit'ra blätterte immer herum, kicherte teilweise oder schnaubte entrüstet. „Kann ich es mir von Zeit zu Zeit ausleihen? Für mich sind das so eine Art Familienbildnisse."

„Erst erzählst du mir von Durza! Und was es mit dem Buch sonst noch auf sich hat!", sagte Carsaib und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb.

Kazit'ra seufzte theatralisch, dann ließ sich auf einen Stein am Ausgang der Höhle nieder. Sie flüsterte: „Dieses Buch wurde wahrscheinlich von einem Schatten in der Bibliothek hinterlegt. Jeder alte Geist kennt und kopiert das Buch mehrfach, sobald er in Besitz eines Körpers ist. Dadurch entgehen wir dem Vergessen. Irgendwann findet es ein Zauberer, ruft einen der Geister und... nun ja, wenn der Geist stärker als der Zauberer ist, hast du einen Schatten vor dir. Schau mich nicht so an, du weißt, dass Anjia stärker ist als ich. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor, ihr zu schaden." Besorgt lauschte sie auf Anzeichen von Haeg, doch der schien in der Höhle über ihnen in seinem Arbeitszimmer verschollen zu sein. Trotzdem sprach sie nur im Flüsterton weiter: „Manche der Bücher verschwinden oder werden verbrannt von besorgten Hexern und Zauberern. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Haeg es nicht auch lieber zerstören würde, wenn er je davon erfährt."

„Haeg würde niemals Wissen vernichten!", entrüstete sich Carsaib und fuhr nach hektischen Gesten von Kazit'ra leiser fort: „Wer hat dieses Buch denn eigentlich mal geschrieben? Oder war es ein Schatten? Wie..."

„Scht! Das ursprüngliche Exemplar wurde von den Elfen geschrieben, lange bevor ihr Menschen in dieses Land kamt. Elfen rufen keine Geister, darum war es für sie nicht gefährlich. Erst als die Menschen die Magie und Zauberei entdeckten, änderte sich das. Die alten Geister, die hier drin verzeichnet sind, sind älter als sogar die Elfen, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte!" Sie machte eine Pause und schüttelte sich einen verirrten Seidenspinner aus den Haaren. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, junger Zauberer. Und jetzt ist es Zeit, die ‚Ernte' nach oben zu bringen, Anjia wird ungeduldig."

Sie sprang auf und drückte ihm das Buch in die Hand, doch er stellte sich ihr in den Weg: „Eine Frage noch: wer oder was ist Durza?"

„DAS ist eine Frage, die du erst später stellen solltest. Und jetzt lass mich durch."

„Ich stelle sie dir aber jetzt: was hast du mit einem Rachedämon zu tun?"

Kazit'ra druckste herum und rang mit den Händen. „Bitte, ein anderes Mal, ja?"

Widerwillig trat der Zauberlehrling einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ den Schatten durch. Verstockt griff er sich einige der Gespinstknäuel und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Kazit'ras Miene war traurig, als würde sie gleich beginnen zu weinen. Auf halber Treppe drehte sie sich zu ihm um und flüsterte: „Er war mein Gefährte, vor tausenden von Jahren. Seitdem sind wir getrennt."

Carsaib biss sich auf die Lippen und entschuldigte sich: „Das wusste ich nicht. Verzeih mir bitte!"

„Ein anderes Mal erzähle ich dir gern mehr, aber für heute ist es genug..." Die junge Frau taumelte und tastete nach der Felswand. Anjia war wieder allein, der Geist hatte sie verlassen. Sie holte tief Luft und sagte: „Versteck das Buch! Ich will auch mehr darüber erfahren, egal, was mein Vater dazu meint!"

Diesen Abend saß Anjia lang allein vor der Höhle, während die Männer in Haegs Arbeitsraum Siegel zeichneten, kleine Beschwörungen vorbereiteten und über Geister sprachen. Sie hätte gern auch mehr über diese Dinge erfahren, aber ihre Behinderung schloss sie vom Zauberhandwerk aus. Diese Erkenntnis tat immer wieder weh, aber ihre seelischen Schmerzen, die sie in der kühlen Nachtluft zu lindern versuchte waren nichts, im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie einige Stunden zuvor durch Kazit'ra erfahren hatte. Erinnerungen an Leid und Schmerz, unendliche Einsamkeit, Ungerechtigkeit und Wut waren durch ihren Körper und Geist gerast. So viel Verzweiflung, wie sie selbst nie für möglich gehalten hatte, dass sie jemand empfinden könnte, hatte sie gestreift und verwirrt.

Was immer auch Kazit'ra und Durza getrennt und zu Geistern gemacht hatte, es war zu Unrecht geschehen. Kein lebendes Wesen hatte so ein Schicksal zu erdulden, das war Anjias feste Überzeugung.

In ein paar Tagen sollte das Schwerttraining beginnen. Haeg würde sich davon fern halten, dann könnten Kazit'ra und Carsaib sich noch oft unterhalten. Sie seufzte und ging wieder in die Wohnstube, wo das Feuer langsam niederbrannte.

Auch wenn ihr Dämon in letzter Zeit immer öfter gegen ihren Willen von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, so wenig war sie jetzt noch darüber entsetzt. Seit Jahren rief Anjia den Geist Kazit'ra, aber erst heute hatte sie mehr von ihr erfahren, als je zuvor. Tiefe Freundschaft , das war es, was sie wirklich für sie empfand. Freundschaft und Vertrauen.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 19**

Carsaibs erster Beschwörungsversuch war... nun ja. Es war gut, dass Haeg in dafür weit hinaus in die Wüste mitgenommen hatte. Brennender Sand war nun einmal kein Anblick, den man öfter sah. „Sehr interessant!", meinte der alte Zauberer ernst und betrachtete den geschmolzenen Quarz.

Carsaib saß geschwächt und enttäuscht im Sand und fragte sich immer noch, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Das Siegel war ordentlich gezeichnet gewesen. Er hatte es auf ein Stück Leder kopiert gehabt, im Sand ausgebreitet und die Beschwörung deutlich und ohne zu stottern gesprochen. Warum also war alles in Flammen aufgegangen? Und warum war er getaumelt und bekam auch jetzt kaum den Arm gehoben?

Als hätte er die stummen Fragen verstanden, wandte sich Haeg an seinen Lehrling: „Die Worte der Alten Sprache kosten Kraft. Besonders, wenn der Geist statt zu gehorchen versucht, in deinen Verstand einzudringen. Wir müssen mehr an deinem Schutzwall arbeiten, bevor du es noch einmal versuchen kannst." Er hustete und setzte hinzu: „Außerdem sollten wir das nächste Mal einen Dämon wählen, der dem Wasserelement zugerechnet wird. Der sollte hier weniger Schaden anrichten können. Obwohl ich ja dachte... wenn Sand auch brennen kann, dann... nein, das ist nicht zu machen, so nicht... oder vielleicht...?"

Seufzend ließ sich Carsaib endgültig fallen und lag eine Weile auf dem Rücken in der gleißenden Sonne. Haeg war gerade wieder dabei, den Faden zu verlieren. Das geschah in letzter Zeit öfters, aber bisher hatte der alte Zauberer sich noch immer wieder gefangen gehabt. Er wurde alt. Wunderlich war er schon früher gewesen, aber nun wurde sein Alter immer deutlicher spürbar.

Wenigstens war er mit dem Schwertraining in den letzten Monaten schon weitergekommen. Kazit'ra prügelte ihn zwar immer noch regelmäßig grün und blau mit den gestumpften Klingen, aber es war schon lang nicht mehr so schlimm wie zu Anfang. Letzte Woche konnte er das erste Mal auch dem Schatten einen schmerzhaften Hieb zufügen. Zur Antwort bekam er eine heftige Parade zu spüren, aber immerhin: er, Carsaib, der dumme Nomadenjunge und untalentierte Zauberlehrling hatte sich durchgesetzt. Wenn er jetzt auch noch eine Beschwörung hinbekommen würde, OHNE die nähere Umgebung größerer Gefahr auszusetzen, wäre er auf dem richtigen Weg.

Haegs Gemurmel wurde immer leiser und Carsaib hob leicht den Kopf an, um blinzelnd nach seinem Lehrmeister Ausschau zu halten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn schon wieder vergessen gehabt, denn der Alte wanderte bereits vor sich hin brabbelnd zurück zu ihrer Höhle.

Er rappelte sich mühsam hoch, schnappte nach Luft, als ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Kopf schoss und kroch mehr als er aufrecht ging zurück nach Haus. Was so wunderbar hätte werden können hatte in einem mittleren Desaster geendet. Aber der Tag war leider noch nicht vorüber.

Ein wütender Schrei durchbrach die Abendstille: „CARSAIB! VERFLUCHT NOCH MAL! WO IST DAS HIER HER?" Haeg war in den Wohnraum gestürmt und schlug seinem Lehrling ein schmales Buch um die Ohren. Anjia ließ das Webschiffchen fallen und schrie ihren Vater an, aufzuhören, Carsaib hingegen griff sich das Buch aus den Händen des Alten und sprang über einen Schemel hinweg, um genug Zeit zu haben, sich eine Antwort zu überlegen. Natürlich war es das gestohlene Exemplar von „Du ethgerí Freohris". Haeg musste es unter den anderen Büchern gefunden haben, die Carsaib aus dem Arbeitszimmer in seine Schlafkammer verschleppt hatte. Wutschnaubend starrte der Zauberer ihn an: „Ich erwarte eine Antwort! Und eine gute dazu, junger Mann!"

„Er hat es für mich getan!", kam Anjia zuvor. „Er hatte darin etwas über Kazit'ra gefunden und wollte..."

„STILL! Ich will von diesem undankbaren Bengel hören, warum er eines der gefährlichsten Bücher in ganz Alagaësia ausgerechnet in mein Haus geschleppt hat!"

Carsaib blätterte in dem Buch, bis er die Seiten über Anjias Geist gefunden hatte. Aufgeschlagen reichte er es seinem Lehrmeister und sagte nur: „Darum."

Bleierne Müdigkeit überfiel Haeg, als er das Buch entgegennahm und er setzte sich schwerfällig auf einen der Schemel am Esstisch. „Kinder, ihr bringt mich noch um...", seufzte er und überflog den Text.

Unsicher, ob der Sturm nun vorüber war oder nicht, trat Carsaib von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Würde er nun rausgeworfen werden?

Anjia biss sich auf die Lippen und lauschte angestrengt, um herauszufinden, was nun gerade geschah, wo niemand ein Wort sagte.

Der alte Zauberer räusperte sich, klappte das Buch zu und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. „Wir müssen reden, alle drei. Setzt euch her zu mir und schaut nicht wie verschreckte Sandhühner drein, ich werde keinen von euch verhexen, auch nicht wegen diesem dummen Buch." Er stand auf, holte Becher und einen Krug Wein aus dem Regal und stellte alles auf den Tisch, an dem seine Tochter und sein Schüler nur zögernd Platz genommen hatten. Mit knackenden Gelenken ließ er sich nieder und seufzte laut. „Ich werde alt und ihr beide wisst noch nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was ihr wissen solltet, um auch nur in die Nähe eines solchen Buches zu kommen. Also: wo hast du es her, Carsaib? Aus Manels Regalen?"

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aus der Bibliothek im Kastell", erklärte er kleinlaut, „ich wollte es zurückbringen, aber dann brannte alles und wir durften nicht mehr hinein."

Erleichtert atmete Haeg auf. „Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich hätte mich in meinem ältesten und besten Freund getäuscht gehabt." Er entkorkte den Weinkrug und schenkte allen ein. „Dann stellt sich mir jetzt nur noch die Frage, wie das Buch in die Bibliothek gekommen ist. Es ist verboten, es zu besitzen, müsst ihr wissen. Und ausnahmsweise bin ich mit diesem Verbot sogar einverstanden. Hier drin", er klopfte auf den Einband, „finden sich meisten der bösen und mächtigsten Geister, die je beschworen wurden."

Anjia drehte verlegen ihren Becher in den Händen hin und her: „Aber warum steht dann auch Kazit'ra dort drin?"

„Weil sie uns nicht alles über sich gesagt hat.", erklärte Carsaib und Haeg staunte über die Aussage seines Schülers. Nickend trank er einen Schluck Wein und erklärte: „Wie ich dir schon immer gesagt habe: Kazit'ra ist ein Dämon und nicht vertrauenswürdig. Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht so viel für sie empfinden, aber da bin ich bei dir bisher immer nur auf taube Ohren getroffen, mein Kind."

Carsaib starrte auf die Tischplatte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Haeg strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. „Es gibt etwas, dass ich ausprobieren könnte. Dann würden wir genauer wissen, wie weit uns Kazit'ra bisher schon zum Narren gehalten hat." Er legte fürsorglich die Hand auf den kühlen Arm seiner Tochter. „Es tut mir Leid. Wirklich Leid."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 20**

Anjia war zutiefst verletzt. Tagelang saß sie nur stumm an ihrem Webrahmen und stellte ellenlange Stoffbahnen her. Zu den Mahlzeiten musste sie überredet werden und auch sonst war sie still und redete kein überflüssiges Wort.

Haeg arbeite fieberhaft an einer Beschwörung, über die er sowohl seine Tochter wie auch seinen Lehrling im Unklaren ließ. Er zeichnete Siegel, verbesserte sie, verwarf sie, kramte die Entwürfe wieder hervor und verließ kaum noch sein Arbeitszimmer.

Aus lauter Verzweiflung ging Carsaib den ganzen Tag auf die Jagd und füllte die Vorratskammern mit Echsen- und Sandhühnerfleisch. Wann immer er nach Haus kam empfingen ihn nur Anjias Schweigen und Haegs Gemurmel. Meist bereitete er dann das Essen zu, holte seine beiden Mitbewohner an den Tisch, nur um schweigend mit ihnen zu essen. Wenn überhaupt gesprochen wurde, dann nur über banale Dinge wie das Zusammenschmelzen der Milchpulvervorräte, den nächsten zu erwartenden Sandsturm und was der junge Zauberlehrling am Tag erbeutet hatte. Es war deprimierend.

Nachdem ein weiterer solcher Tag ins Land gegangen war, verkroch sich Carsaib abends in seine Schlafkammer und las in den Büchern, die er bald auswendig aufsagen konnte.

„Darf ich eintreten?", fragte Kazit'ra aus dem Dunkeln des Ganges heraus und blinzelte mit ihren rotglühenden Augen um die Ecke.

Erschrocken fuhr Carsaib hoch und starrte den Schatten an. „Was machst du hier? Hat Anjia dich gerufen?"

Kazit'ra biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und trat ein. „Anjia würde im Moment nicht einmal einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, wenn ich ihr nicht gut zureden würde."

„Soll das heißen, du bist ungefragt erschienen?" Unbehagen und kalte Wut stiegen in Carsaib auf, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und möglichst unauffällig nach seinem Schwert unter der Strohmatratze suchte.

„Lass das!", fauchte sie und deutete auf seine suchende Hand. „Wenn ich wollte, wärest du schon tot bevor du das Schwert gezogen hättest." Einen Augenblick lang starrten sich beide an, dann zog er seine Hand unter der Matratze hervor. Kazit'ra seufzte und setzte sich bedächtig, ohne den Blick von dem jungen Mann abzuwenden, auf das andere Ende des Bettes. „Was ist nur geschehen?", flüsterte sie und in ihrem Blick lag ein bitteres Flehen.

„Haeg hat das Buch gefunden."

„Ja, ich weiß. Und ich bin froh, dass er es nicht sofort zerstört hat."

„Du hast uns alle belogen!", platzte es aus Carsaib heraus.

„Worüber belogen?", fragte Kazit'ra verwundert und riss die Augen auf.

„Über deine Kräfte!" Er sprang vom Bett hoch und funkelte sie böse an. „Du sagtest, Anjia könnte dich beherrschen. Aber nun bist du von allein gekommen! Du gehörst zu den Alten Geistern! Und wer weiß, was du uns noch alles an Lügen aufgetischt hast!"

Sie ließ die Schultern sinken und blickte auf ihre Füße. „Ja, ich gehöre zu den Alten, aber das heißt nicht viel. Und was Anjia angeht..." Sie machte ein Pause, dann fuhr sie fort: „Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Sie ist... sie ist so still und kraftlos geworden. Jeden Morgen kämpft sie sich aus dem Bett, verrichtet lustlos ihre Arbeit, zeigt keinerlei Interesse an irgendetwas... und ihr beide seid keine große Hilfe!"

„Bitte?" Ungläubig ließ er die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme sinken und starrte sie an.

„Haeg hat sich in seine Arbeit verkrochen und plant irgendeine Beschwörung von mehreren Geistern gleichzeitig. Du flüchtest bei Sonnenaufgang und kommst erst mit der Abenddämmerung wieder. Sie ist einsam und weigert sich, mit mir zu sprechen!"

„Verwundert dich das? Wie sollen wir sicher sein, dass du uns nicht belügst?"

„Ihr könnt euch nicht sicher sein. Wenn Haeg Erfolg hat, was ich bezweifle, wird er auch nicht schlauer sein als jetzt." Wieder blickte sie ihn flehend an: „Bitte, kümmere dich um Anjia! Nimm sie einen Tag mit hinaus, lass sie auf andere Gedanken kommen! Ich bitte dich darum!"

Es fiel Carsaib schwer, hinter diesem Ansinnen eine böse Absicht zu vermuten. „Vielleicht hast du Recht."

Der Schatten nickte, dann stand sie auf und ging leise aus der Schlafkammer, ohne sich umzublicken. Carsaib ließ sich schwer auf sein Lager sinken und dachte angestrengt nach, was nun zu tun war. Sollte er mit Haeg über Kazit'ras unbeschworenen Besuch sprechen? Sollte er Anjia morgen danach fragen? Wie sollte er überhaupt mit ihr umgehen?

Nach langem Überlegen kam er nur zu dem Schluss, dass er Anjia morgen mit zur Jagd nehmen sollte. Alles Weitere würde sich dann schon ergeben.

Die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig vom Himmel und Anjia begann sich über diesen erzwungenen Ausflug zu ärgern. Zwei erlegte Echsen trug sie dem Lehrling nun schon hinterher und es schien nicht so, als wollte er demnächst die Jagd abbrechen. Müde ließ sie sich einfach in den Sand fallen und lockerte etwas das Kopftuch, das sie zwar einerseits vor der Sonne schützte, andererseits aber auch zusätzlich wärmte. „Wann können wir nach Haus?", fragte sie und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Carsaib ließ den Bogen sinken und schaute mitleidig seiner Beinahe-Beute hinterher. Hätte Anjia geschwiegen, hätte er eine der scheuen Steinziegen erlegen können. So aber waren die Tiere aufgeschreckt worden und sprengten davon. Aber wenigstens hatte sie etwas gesagt! Das erste Mal seit ihrem schwachen Protest Stunden zuvor, als er sie an die Hand genommen und in die Wüste geführt hatte.

Er setzte sich neben sie und reichte ihr den Wasserschlauch zum Trinken. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn du mal wieder einen Tag heraus kommst und etwas anderes tust als zu weben."

Sie trank einen tiefen und durstigen Schluck, dann reichte sie ihm den Schlauch zurück. „Was soll daran besser als weben sein, wenn du mich stundenlang durch die Sonne zerrst und mit toten Tieren behängst?"

Da war sie wieder, die Anjia die er kannte! Lächelnd drückte er sie an sich und seufzte erleichtert. Zuerst widerwillig, dann vertrauensvoll, lehnte sie sich an ihn und weinte die bitteren Tränen, die in den letzten Tagen einfach nicht fließen wollten.

Währenddessen beging Haeg der Zauberer einen folgenschweren Fehler.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 21**

Was immer Haeg auch geplant hatte, es ging gründlich daneben. Drei Siegel hatte er gezeichnet und um sich herum einen Schutzkreis aus Salz gezogen, doch irgendwie musste es einem der Geister gelungen sein, den Kreis zu durchbrechen. Als Anjia und Carsaib nach Haus kamen, lag der alte Zauberer auf dem Boden seines Arbeitszimmers. Die Siegel waren halb verwischt, der Salzkreis verweht und Haeg kämpfte gegen einen Dämonen, der Besitz von ihm ergreifen wollte. Von wilden Zuckungen geschüttelt lag er da, blutiger Schaum vor dem Mund und die Augen nach oben gerollt, als die beiden ihn fanden.

Carsaib hatte gelesen, was in diesem Fall zu tun war, aber vor Schreck fiel ihm kaum etwas anderes ein, als seinen Lehrmeister mit Salzwasser zu besprengen und um ihn herum einen neuen Schutzkreis zu ziehen. Anjia, oder besser: Kazit'ra, wurde aktiver tätig. Erneut ungefragt erschien der Geist und fauchte bösartige Verwünschungen in einer Sprache, die nur sie allein zu kennen schien. Knisternd lud sich der Raum mit Energie auf, bis ein bläulicher Blitz in Haegs Körper fuhr und den Dämonen vertrieb.

Immer noch geblendet von dem hellen Licht hielt Carsaib den schlaffen Körper seines Meisters im Arm und unterdrückte mühsam das Schluchzen, gegen das Anjia nicht einmal angekämpft hatte. Kazit'ra war so schnell gegangen, wie sie Besitz von der Tochter des Zauberers ergriffen hatte und ließ diese nun kraftlos und zutiefst entsetzt zurück. „Vater, was hast du nur getan?"

Spät an diesem Abend, nachdem Haeg bewusstlos aber regelmäßig atmend in seinem Bett lag, saßen die beiden jungen Leute zusammen in der Wohnstube und versuchten, etwas Suppe zu essen, die vom Vortag noch übrig war. „Hattest du gewusst, was er heute tun wollte und hast mich deshalb mit auf die Jagd genommen?" Wenn Anjia etwas kräftiger gewesen wäre, hätte diese Frage ein Vorwurf sein können. So aber war es nur eine traurige Frage, auf die sie keine wirkliche Antwort hören wollte. Zumindest keine bejahende.

„Ich fürchte eher, unsere gemeinsame Abwesenheit hat ihn dazu verleitet, die Beschwörung durchzuführen, bevor er wirklich alles vorbereitet hatte." Carsaib fluchte innerlich und gab sich selbst die Schuld an diesem Desaster. „Kazit'ra war gestern zu mir gekommen und hatte vorgeschlagen, dich abzulenken von deinen Grübeleien."

Nun horchte Anjia auf und ließ den Löffel auf den Tisch fallen. „Wann soll das gewesen sein?"

„Gestern Abend, sehr spät. Kurz vor Mitternacht, schätze ich."

„Aber da habe ich bereits geschlafen! Ich wusste nicht, dass sie..."

Er winkte ab und sagte: „Das ahnte ich, darum habe ich es dir nicht erzählt. Dein Geist scheint mehr Macht über dich zu haben, als du ahnst. Andererseits hat sie deinen Vater vorhin gerettet."

„Ja. Ich war zu erschrocken, um irgendetwas zu tun, da erschien sie und übernahm alles." Sie wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Als sie ging, entschuldigte sie sich und ich wusste zuerst nicht, wofür." Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann fragte sie leise: „Wird er wieder gesund?"

Was sollte er darauf antworten? Die Wahrheit? Dass er es nicht wusste? Oder dass er sich alle Mühe geben würde, seinen Meister zu heilen? Welche Aussichten hatte er überhaupt, er mit seiner halbbegonnenen Ausbildung, jemanden zu heilen, der fast den Kampf mit einem Dämonen verloren hatte? Durch den ein magischer Blitz gefahren war, der ungewisse weitere Schäden verursacht haben könnte? „Es wird lange dauern", antwortete er schließlich so zuversichtlich wie möglich, „aber ja, ich denke, er wird wieder gesund. Ich habe alle Bücher hier und werde einen Weg finden, dass er schneller wieder auf die Beine kommt."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile, dann sagte er: „Kazit'ra könnte helfen, wenn sie uns sagen kann, was genau sie getan hat, um den Geist zu vertreiben."

„Ich kann sie nicht rufen. Sie ist... es ist, als ob sie zu weit weg wäre." Anjia schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte trocken. „Als ob sie nie wieder kommen will, weil sie weiß, warum Vater diese Dämonen beschwört hat!"

Haegs Zustand verbesserte sich in den nächsten Tagen nicht, er wurde aber auch nicht schlechter. Mühsam gelang es Anjia, ihrem Vater genug Flüssigkeit und dünne Suppe einzuflößen, während Carsaib verschiedenste Tränke braute, die jedoch auch keine Wirkung zeigten. Kazit'ra hielt sich fern.

Der Zauberlehrling entdeckte schließlich in einem der Bücher, die sie von Manel ausgeliehen bekommen hatten, was Anjias Geist wahrscheinlich getan hatte. Es war ein Kampf auf einer anderen Ebene der Realität und es konnte gut sein, dass sie nun zu geschwächt war, um Kontakt aufzunehmen. ‚Als hätte sie sich geopfert...', dachte er und schlug das Buch zu.

Fast zwei Wochen nach dem misslungenen Zauber öffnete Haeg das erste Mal wieder die Augen. Als er weitere drei Tage später nach seiner Pfeife verlangte, waren Anjia und Carsaib endgültig sicher, dass er das Schlimmste überstanden hatte. In Bezug auf Kazit'ra war der alte Zauberer aber nicht der gleichen Meinung wie sein Lehrling: „Nein, ein Geist gibt sich nicht auf für einen Menschen. Außerdem können sie das nicht. Sie können durch diese Kämpfe geschwächt werden, aber sie existieren immer weiter."

„Was genau ist eigentlich geschehen?", fragte Carsaib und reichte seinem Lehrmeister eine Schale heißen Tee.

„Ich habe mich überrumpeln lassen, das ist geschehen." Haeg verzog angewidert das Gesicht, nachdem er von dem Tee gekostet hatte. „Was soll das? Bin ich dir noch zu lebendig, dass du versuchen musst mich zu vergiften?"

„Trink das, immerhin hat dich diese Mixtur überhaupt erst wieder aufgeweckt."

„Schmecke ich da Silberblatt heraus?"

„Unter anderem. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren einiges gelernt, musst du wissen", erklärte Carsaib nicht ohne Stolz und wiederholte seine Frage nach dem Zauber, der Haeg fast das Leben gekostet hätte.

„Die Theorie war einfach: ein Geist lügt immer. Zwei Geister können sich verbünden und zusammen lügen. Aber ein dritter Geist wird in jedem Fall die Harmonie stören. Also rufe man drei Geister und stelle ihnen verschiedene Fragen. So zerstritten, wie die Dämonen sind, wird am Ende immer einer die Wahrheit sagen." Haeg grinste breit. „Ich bin alt, aber nicht dumm!"

„Darum sind am Helgrind auch immer drei Orakelpriester?", fragte Carsaib und rieb sich nachdenklich die schmerzenden Knie. Er hatte den ganzen Tag die Siegel vom Boden des Arbeitszimmers geschrubbt, damit sein Meister nicht bemerkte, dass sein Schüler kleinere Dämonen gerufen hatte. Wenn Haeg erst wieder aus dem Bett steigen konnte, war es vielleicht zu spät, die Spuren noch zu verwischen. Anjia würde schweigen, darauf hatten sie sich geeinigt.

„Ja, genau deshalb. Drei ist eine der wichtigsten magischen Zahlen, das weißt du ja. In jedem Fall war Mejan, ein Luftgeist, nicht der Meinung, er hätte mir zu gehorchen und brach aus seinem Siegel aus. Anstatt die anderen Geister zu entlassen und Mejan allein, ohne Ablenkung, zur Ordnung zu bringen, fegte er meinen Schutzkreis hinweg und überrumpelte mich." Haeg hustete und brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu sammeln. „Dann spürte ich plötzlich Kazit'ra und kurz darauf unglaubliche Hitze." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zwinkerte: „Und als nächstes sah ich dich, wie du versuchtest, mich mit deinem Heilteechen zu vergiften!"

TBC

A/N: Wir nähern uns unaufhaltsam dem Ende, liebe LeserInnen ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 22**

Haegs weitere Heilung schritt nur langsam voran, aber er konnte bald zu den Mahlzeiten aufstehen und musste nicht mehr im Bett essen. Es war bei einem dieser gemeinsamen Abendessen, als Anjia plötzlich zusammenfuhr und ihr Besteck fallen ließ. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte Carsaib und runzelte die Stirn.

Anjia antwortete nicht, sondern starrte mit ihren blinden Augen ins Nirgendwo.

Ihr Vater legte schnaubend sein Besteck beiseite und erklärte: „Sie hat wieder Kontakt."

„Zu wem? Zu Kazitra?"

„Ich sagte dir ja, ein Geist opfert sich nicht für einen Menschen. Eher andersherum."

Minutenlang saß die Tochter des Zauberers stocksteif da, dann entspannte sie sich wieder. „Vater?"

„Ja?"

„Ich soll dich von Kazit'ra grüßen und fragen, ob du nun schlauer seiest und sich ihre Schmerzen gelohnt hätten." Sie verkniff sich sichtlich ein Grinsen, als sie an Carsaib gewandt fortfuhr: „Und du sollst dich darauf gefasst machen, demnächst grün und blau geprügelt zu werden, sie will unbedingt das Training wieder aufnehmen. So, wie du das letzte Mal noch gekämpft hast, würde dich jeder Bauernlümmel mit einer Mistforke besiegen!"

Der Zauberlehrling zuckte mit den Schultern und kommentierte: „Anscheinend geht es ihr gut."

Haegs Atem rasselte und pfiff, als er an diesem Abend wieder im Bett lag. „Carsaib, mein Junge, nimm dich in acht vor den Geistern aus dem Buch, das du gestohlen hattest."

Verwirrt und nicht wenig beängstigt versuchte der Lehrling zu scherzen: „Hattest du nicht immer gesagt, man solle sich vor allen Geistern in acht nehmen?"

„Holzkopf!" Der Alte lachte, dann wurde er wieder ernst: „Du weißt, was ich dir sagen will! Ich habe nicht viel erfahren, aber was ich spürte, als Mejan versuchte, mich zu beherrschen, war jahrtausendealter Wahnsinn. Und er war einer der schwächeren Geister aus deinem Buch."

„Schwächer als Kazit'ra?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nun nicht. Aber sei gewarnt: rufe diese Geister nur, wenn du sonst keinen Ausweg siehst!" Erschöpft schloss Haeg die Augen und fast hatte Carsaib geglaubt, der Alte wäre schon eingeschlafen, als er noch einmal flüsterte: „Irgendetwas geht da vor..."

In den nächsten Tagen ging es dem Zauberer wieder schlechter. Er fieberte leicht und schlief unruhig, so dass Anjia vor Sorge kaum noch von seiner Seite wich. Carsaib lenkte sich von seiner Angst um den Alten dadurch ab, dass er seine Nase noch tiefer in die Bücher steckte und nach Heilzaubern und Kräutertinkturen suchte.

„Was für eine Zeitverschwendung", frozzelte Kazit'ra und lehnte sich kokett an den Türrahmen zu dem kleinen Arbeitszimmer. „Du solltest lieber mal wieder auf die Jagd gehen, junger Mann! Es sind kaum noch frische Vorräte da!"

Trotz all der Warnungen hatte Carsaib das Gefühl, eine alte Freundin wiederzusehen. „Sieh an! Der Geist mit dem großen Mundwerk beehrt uns mal wieder!"

Sie grinste verschmitzt und setzte sich auf einen freien Schemel. „Was dein Lehrmeister da versucht hat war mehr als nur riskant. Er kann froh sein, dass er es so glimpflich überstanden hat. Das Fieber ist übrigens nun weg, andererseits hätte Anjia es nicht zugelassen, dass ich sie vom Lager ihres Vaters wegführe."

Erleichtert atmete der Zauberlehrling auf. „Was genau ist eigentlich geschehen? Ich habe gelesen, dass ihr Geister auf einer anderen Ebene gegeneinander kämpfen könnt. War es das, was du getan hast? Mejan weglocken?"

Der Schatten blätterte in einigen der staubigen Bücher und antwortete beiläufig: „Was für ein schlauer Junge du doch bist... Allerdings habe ich den eigentlichen Kampf jemand anderem überlassen. Jemandem, der nicht sofort auf allen Existenzebenen kollabiert wäre wie ich, wenn ich mich wirklich darauf eingelassen hätte."

„Und ich dachte immer, ihr Geister könnt nur eingeschränkt miteinander reden, wenn..."

„Reden?" Sie lachte. „Fühlen vielleicht. Hoffen eher." Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, dann fuhr sie nach einer kurzen Pause fort: „Am Helgrind können wir uns ein bisschen ‚unterhalten', wenn du es so ausdrücken willst."

„In Ordnung, ich versuche zu verstehen, was du meinst. Aber wer hat dir denn nun geholfen gegen Mejan?"

Kazit'ra fingerte unter dem Bücherstapel herum, bis sie schließlich das Exemplar von „Du ethgerí Freohris" hervorzog und ihm aufgeschlagen hinhielt: „Dieser hier. Durza."

Carsaib wusste, dass Kazit'ra empfindlich auf das Thema reagierte, darum wollte er es schnell beenden. „Wenn du ihm unseren Dank ausrichten könntest... soweit das geht. Aber was ist denn nun mit unserer Verabredung?" Er lächelte und überspielte seine Unsicherheit so gut er konnte.

Der Schatten zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Du kannst es ja gar nicht erwarten, wieder verprügelt zu werden, was? Habe ich dir so gefehlt?"

Schulterzuckend entgegnete er: „Das mit dem Bauernlümmel möchte ich nicht so einfach auf mir sitzen lassen, das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Sie grinste. „Anjia sagt, ich soll Nachsicht bei dir walten lassen... du wüsstest einfach nicht, wie man mit einer Dame spricht. Und nun gehe ich bis morgen Abend. Dann kannst du dir bis dahin noch eine Rüstung zulegen... du wirst sie brauchen!"

Das rote Glimmen in Anjias Augen verlosch, dafür erklang ein albernes Kichern aus ihrer Kehle. „Sie hat dich auch lieb, weißt du?"

Carsaib blieb äußerlich ernst: „Ich weiß also nicht, wie man mit einer Dame spricht, ja?"

„Also DAS hat sie falsch verstanden!", winkte sie ab und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Ich sollte euch beide übers Knie legen!"

„Du und welches Heer?"

Am nächsten Abend kam es, wie Kazit'ra angekündigt hatte: Carsaib schleppte etliche Beulen und Blutergüsse nach Haus. Trotz allem hatte wieder der Alltag Einzug gehalten in der kleinen Gemeinschaft der Wüstenratten. Und es war für alle ein beruhigendes Gefühl, sogar für Haeg.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 23**

Carsaib sollte sich später noch lange Vorwürfe machen über diesen verhängnisvollen Abend, der einige Wochen nach Haegs misslungener Beschwörung dem Leben aller eine entscheidende Wendung geben sollte. Erst viele Jahre später sollte er verstehen, dass es unmöglich gewesen wäre, damals etwas anderes zu tun als das, was so mühsam und geduldig von den Dämonen vorbereitet worden war.

„Du jammerst wie ein Mädchen!", höhnte Kazit'ra über den getroffenen Carsaib gebeugt.

„Entschuldige, du hast mir gerade das Knie gebrochen!", antwortete dieser mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. Die Schmerzen waren schon schlimm genug, aber das fehlende Mitleid des Schattens war nicht zu ertragen.

Sie steckte ihr Schwert ein und kniete sich neben dem Zauberlehrling nieder. „Dann musst du eben besser kämpfen lernen, junger Mann! Und jetzt zeig mir das Wehwehchen..." Sie klaubte seine Finger von dem verletzten Knie und murmelte: „Waíse heill!"

Die Schmerzen verschwanden allmählich und bald konnte er das Gelenk wieder bewegen und aufstehen. „Danke. Glaube ich." Carsaib hatte schon viel dazugelernt, aber natürlich würde er niemals so gut wie ein Schatten oder ein Drachenreiter kämpfen können. Er war nur ein angehender Zauberer, der seinen Meister und dessen Tochter beschützen lernen wollte. Aber solang letztere noch DIESEN Geist rufen würde, brauchte er sich um sie keine Sorgen zu machen.

„Wollen wir weitermachen?", fragte Kazit'ra grinsend und zog erneut ihr Schwert.

„Nicht heute." Carsaib war an diesem Abend schon genug gedemütigt worden für sein Empfinden. Er nahm den Zauber von seiner Klinge und steckte sie ein. Ein beißender Geruch fuhr ihm in die Nase und er zuckte zusammen: „Entweder hat Haeg bereits das Abendessen verkohlen lassen oder unsere Höhle brennt!"

Fluchend rannten die beiden in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit über die Dünen zurück zu der Felsformation, in der sich ihre Heimstatt befand. Schwarze Rauchwolken zeugten schon von weitem von dem Unglück, das sich dort ereignet haben musste.

„HAEG!", schrie Carsaib und stürzte die Treppe hinauf, während Kazit'ra in die untere Höhle rannte, aus welcher der meiste Rauch kam.

Der alte Zauberer lag erschlagen in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes. Ungläubig sank Carsaib auf seine Knie und wagte nicht, seinen Meister zu berühren. Nichts hiervon konnte wahr sein! Es musste ein böser Traum sein, niemand könnte Haeg besiegen, wenn es noch nicht einmal ein Dämon schaffte! Und doch stieg ein realer metallischer Geruch von den Unmengen klebrigen Blutes auf, das den toten Körper umflossen hatte.

„Es müssen Banditen gewesen sein. Sklavenhändler hätten nicht so gründlich geplündert."

Wie durch dicken Nebel drang Kazit'ras Stimme an seine Ohren. Betäubt und im Innersten erstarrt kniete er immer noch neben der Leiche ohne sich zu rühren.

Der Schatten zerrte ihn auf die Füße. „Sie sind nach Süden weitergezogen. Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir sie noch erwischen wollen!"

Erwischen? Wieso? Es war doch sowieso alles schon zu spät! „Er ist tot."

„Ja, ich weiß. Und ich werde sie büßen lassen dafür!", fauchte sie.

Büßen lassen. Sich rächen. Er fühlte sich so leer, wie seit dem Mord an seinen Eltern nicht mehr. Sollte es etwa immer so weitergehen? Immer, wenn er eine Familie hatte, sie verlieren an Räuber, Banditen, Sklavenhändler? „Ich... kann... WIE? WIE VERFLUCHT SOLL ICH...?"

„DANN RUF EINEN GEIST, DU AUSHILFSZAUBERER!" Kazit'ra zerrte Carsaib weg von der Leiche und hinein in Haegs Arbeitszimmer. Mit einem Tritt beförderte sie den hölzernen Tisch an die Wand und zeigte auf ein darunter verborgen gewesenes Beschwörungssiegel: „Das ist Durzas Siegel – nutze es! Rufe ihn! Nur tue irgendetwas, bevor ich dir auch den Kopf einschlage!" Sie drückte ihm Salz und Feuerstrauch in die Hände. „JETZT! ODER ICH JAGE SIE ALLEIN!"

Unendliche Wut stieg in ihm auf. Zuerst zögernd, dann immer bestimmter murmelte er die Beschwörungsformeln, schrie sie zum Schluss fast. Er fühlte eine Präsenz. Glühende gelbe Augen in der Dunkelheit seiner Rachegelüste. Eine brennend kalte Hand, die Zugang zu seinem Geist suchte. Andere Geister, die ihn umkreisten, angezogen von seiner Wut. Nein, nicht so... er verstärkte seinen geistigen Schutzwall, doch der Dämon namens Durza riss ihn lachend nieder, übernahm seinen Körper, schrie: „ICH BIN DURZA!"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilog**

Nach tausenden von Jahren standen sie sich das erste Mal wieder körperlich gegenüber. Durza betrachte erstaunt die hageren Hände, die nun zu ihm gehörten. In seinem Inneren wehrte sich der Geist des jungen Zauberers immer noch gegen den Dämonen, aber um ihn machte er sich keine Sorgen. Er hatte einen Körper und er würde ihn so schnell nicht wieder hergeben.

Sprachlos standen sie sich gegenüber, wagten nur zögerlich, sich gegenseitig zu berühren. Er strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange und lächelte. „Du siehst so anders aus..."

„Das hier ist Anjias Körper. Und sie wehrt sich. Du hattest mir versprochen, dass du einen Weg findest!" Lang konnte sie nicht mehr gegen Anjias Willen ankämpfen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, dann würde Kazit'ra zurückgedrängt werden.

Durza lächelte. „Nur Geduld, ein bisschen Vorbereitung brauche ich noch." Er sah sich in dem kleinen Arbeitszimmer um, suchte verschiedene Flaschen und Kräuter zusammen, während Kazit'ra in ihrem Inneren Anjia unterdrückte. Die Tochter des Zauberers war nicht wie erhofft in Agonie gefallen, sondern wehrte sich vehement.

„Wo ist dein Siegel?", fragte er und sie deutete auf das Bücherregal. „Haeg hatte es auf ein Stück Leder gezeichnet. Es war immer dort irgendwo verwahrt...", presste sie mühsam hervor. Die Zeit wurde wirklich knapp.

Der Schatten durchwühlte das Regal, fand sogar „Du ethgerí Freohris", aber von Kazit'ras Siegel keine Spur. Ungeduldig wühlte er die Bücher und Schriftrollen durch, die vorher auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten, dann fand er endlich die komplizierte magische Zeichnung, mit der seine Gefährtin gerufen wurde. Er breitete das Lederstück auf dem Boden aus und bereitete die besondere Beschwörung vor, mit der Anjias Geist aus ihrem Körper gerufen werden konnte, damit Kazit'ra diesen allein übernahm. „Stell dich hinein.", sagte er nur knapp und entzündete eine Handvoll Feuerstrauch im Räucherbecken. Er hatte bereits eines seiner letzten „Leben" damit verbracht gehabt, nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie Kazit'ra allein in einem Körper bleiben konnte.

Er würde Anjias Geist an sich selbst binden, dann konnte sie in der empfindlichen Phase nicht doch noch zurück in ihren eigenen Körper fahren. Außerdem würde dann hoffentlich auch der Geist des jungen Zauberers in seinem Inneren aufhören zu toben. Das wurde langsam lästig.

Er hatte in den letzten Jahrtausenden viel an Wissen und Macht aufgenommen. Zum Teil von den Zauberern, in deren Körper er gefahren war, zum Teil durch das Töten anderer Schatten, aber auch er selbst war nicht untätig gewesen. Wann immer er Zeit gefunden hatte in seinen „Leben" zuvor, hatte er gelesen. Durza, der Gelehrte. So nannten ihn die anderen Dämonen und machten sich über ihn lustig. Aber sie würden schon sehen, irgendwann würde er es so weit bringen wie noch kein Schatten zuvor. Er hatte nicht vor, sich zu verstecken. Er würde sich der Welt zeigen und sie verändern. Mit seiner Gefährtin an der Seite.

Er atmete tief durch und begann, die Beschwörung zu intonieren, die er vor so langer Zeit gefunden hatte. Kazit'ra stand in ihrem Siegel und wartete ungeduldig. Als sie spürte, wie der Geist der Zauberertochter sie verließ, begann sie zu lachen. Ein dunkler Schemen war es, nichts weiter, und diesen nahm Durza in sich auf, befreite sie von Anjia.

Ihr stockte der Atem. Ihr Herz schlug, aber unregelmäßig. Sie schnappte nach Luft, aber sie hatte vergessen wie es war, selbst zu atmen. Zu lange schon war sie nur noch ein Geist gewesen, ohne Körper, ohne Bedürfnisse wie die nach Sauerstoff oder ein schlagendes Herz. Sie sackte auf die Knie und griff sich an die Brust, aber das Herz lag nun still da.

Für Durza brach eine Welt zusammen. Er fiel neben Kazit'ra auf die Knie und fing sie auf, als ihr gestohlener Körper ganz aufgab. Er schrie in Wut und Verzweiflung, aber nichts konnte ändern, was hier geschah. Sie war zu schwach, um den Geist eines anderen auf Dauer zu unterdrücken. Aber ohne einen Geist, der es gewohnt war, einen Körper am Leben zu halten, starb die Hülle und bot dem Dämonen keinen Platz mehr.

Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie Kazit'ras Geist davon stob, während er eine Leiche im Arm hielt. Er schrie und fluchte in allen ihm bekannten Sprachen, doch es war zu spät.

Einige Zeit später hatte er alles für seine Abreise vorbereitet. Er hatte halbwegs angemessene Kleidung gefunden, nur das Schuhwerk ließ zu wünschen übrig. In der nächsten Ortschaft würde er sich ein Paar Stiefel zulegen. Er nahm Carsaibs Schwert mit, es gefiel ihm, außerdem noch einige Bücher und Kazit'ras Siegel. Sein eigenes, das seine Gefährtin heimlich unter dem Arbeitstisch des Zauberers gemalt hatte, belegte er mit einem Schutzzauber. Er würde es vielleicht noch einmal brauchen.

Er verließ die Höhle und verschloss sie mit einigen Felsen und Geröll. Wenn er sich tatsächlich einmal auf dem Siegel in der Höhle würde materialisieren müssen, konnte er das von innen wieder beseitigen. Aber so hatte er einen sicheren Ort, wie ihn jeder Schatten brauchte. Eine letzte Zuflucht, wenn alles andere scheitern sollte.

Nun aber war es Zeit, sich um die lästigen Geister in seinem Inneren zu kümmern. Sowohl Carsaib wie auch Anjia wollten die Banditen tot wissen, die Haeg erschlagen hatten. Er würde ihnen geben, was sie verlangten. Weniger aus Mitleid sondern viel eher in der Hoffnung, dass sie dann ruhiger werden würden. Er hätte sie auch so zum Schweigen bringen können, aber ihm war auch nach Ablenkung. Außerdem war es angenehmer, mit den schwächeren Geistern in seinem Innern eine Art von Frieden zu schließen, anstatt sie nur zu unterdrücken.

Durza schulterte den Beutel mit den Büchern, rückte den Schwertgürtel gerade und wandte sich nach Süden, folgte den Spuren der Mörder. Er würde keinen von ihnen am Leben lassen.

**ENDE**

A/N: Das war's. Die Fortsetzung habe ich schon begonnen und wird in den nächsten Tagen erscheinen. Voraussichtlicher Titel: „Schattenspiele", bin mir noch nicht so ganz einig. Auf jeden Fall werdet ihr dann erfahren, wie Durza in die Dienste von Galbatorix trat und wie die Wyrdfell die Drachenreiter besiegten ;)


End file.
